El Shinigami de Fairy Tail
by 00Mugetsu00
Summary: La historia iniciará justo en la pelea entre Ichigo y Aizen, donde ambos demostraban un poder inmenso. Ichigo para derrotar a Aizen de una vez por todas decide usar su técnica final, Saigo no Getsuga Tenshou, o bien Getsuga Tenshou Final. Esta increíble técnica fue tan poderosa como para abrir una pequeña grieta dimensional donde ambos peleadores resultado absorbidos.
1. La última batalla. Un nuevo mundo

**(/Buenas gente, eh visto muchas teorias/crossover de estos 2 grandes animes y me entro las ganas de crear uno propio, por lo que esta es mi primera teoria/crossover. Me gustaría que opinarán sobre la historia si les gustó o no les gustó, también para la ortografía, que trato de escribir lo más rápido posible xD/)**

 **Renuncia de derechos:** **(/Tanto Bleach como Fairy tail no me pertenecen, el crédito lo dejo a sus respectivos creadores. En cambio, la trama que desarrollaré e ideas que metere si son de mi propiedad.** **Sin más relleno comenzamos./)**

 ** _Prologo. La Última batalla. Un nuevo mundo._**

El joven pelinaranja se encontraba en una especie de túnel obscuro sentando en forma de meditación, el joven que se llaman Ichigo Kurosaki, estaba en un mundo interior. En aquel extraño lugar se podía ver 2 siluetas en plena batalla, una era la de Ichigo y otra era la de Zanguetsu. El pelinaranja quien se encontraba en total desventaja no se rendía a pesar de la posición en la que se encontraba, queria saber que era el Getsuga Tenshou Final, o mas bien tenía la necesidad de saberlo.

-. Si no tomas esto en serio, acabarás muerto...

Dijo Zangetsu con un rostro inexpresivo, a la vez que su tono de voz sonaba vacio

-. El no miente...

Es lo único que pensó Ichigo mientras intentaba bloquear los ataques de Zangetsu, aunque era inútil.

-. ¿Realmente intentas matarme?...

Le grito mientras que se abalanzaba Contra ichigo con ataques, que en uno de eso hizo que saliera volando hacia un edificio atravesandolo, despues de eso apareció encima del pelinaranja y le dio otro golpe certero arrojando lo al suelo.

-. ¿Has terminado?

Le dijo después de atacarlo con 2 simples golpes, simplemente se volteo y camino en direccion contraria a la del pelinaranja.

-. No tan rápido... No importa cuantas veces caiga, seguiré levantandome hasta que me digas que es el Guetsuga Tenshou Final.

Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad y se dirigia hacia Zangetsu con la intención de atacarlo.

Zangetsu solamente puso su Zampakuto enfrente de él y bloqueo el ataque que iba a recibir con total facilidad.

-. ¿De verdad crees que te lo enseñaré con una resolución tan pobre?

Le dijo mientras lo miraba con un rostro inexpresivo.

-. Si no quieres enseñarme... Entonces te forzare

Le dijo Ichigo para luego alejarse con un salto y ponerse en guardia, ahora daría todo de el.

-. Asi que decides ir enserio, pero ni siquiera serás capaz de darme un simple golpe.

Dijo Zangetsu para luego usar su paso flash y colocarse detrás de Ichigo, quien apenas logró voltearse, pero al hacerlo recibió un corte en su pecho, lo que lo hizo retroceder.

-. Asi que te das cuenta de la diferencia de nuestros poderes, el Guetsuga Tenshou Final esta fuera de tu alcanze.

Dijo mientras miraba a Ichigo caer al suelo.

-. ¿Fuera de mi alcanze?

Le respondio Mientras se levantaba con dificultad, a la vez que su tono de voz se oía cansado.

-. No me hagas reír.

Grito Zangetsu para luego abalanzarse contra Ichigo con una estocada, aunque Ichigo pudo esquivarlo a tiempo. Después de aquel ataque Zangetsu se volteo rápidamente para luego atacarlo de frente con mucha fuerza.

-. Solo estas huyendo.

Seguía diciéndole a Ichigo mientras retrocedía poco a poco.

-. Callate. Tengo que salir de este mundo como sea.

Respondió a Zangetsu con ira mientras tomaba ventaja de momento, ahora estaba atacando en lugar de defenderse.

-. Que patético.

Zangetsu con el mismo tono que tenía al principio bloqueo el último ataque con facilidad. Empezó a acumular mucha energía que hizo retroceder a Ichigo.

-. Ichigo, te has ido de este mundo tuyo.

Se empezo a hacer un vórtice de energía y agua, que abundaba en esa zona.

-. Maldición.

Grito el pelinaranja para luego hacer un Guetsuga tenshou despejando la zona. Zangetsu quién se encontraba en el techo de un edificio dejo ver su nueva apariencia, ahora tenía la mitad de un casco con un cuerno, o bien dicho, ahora era Tensa Zangetsu.

-. Su espada.. Es algo diferente.

Penso el pelinaranja quien era sometido a una serie de ataques de Zangetsu.

-. Entonces dejame probar...

Zangetsu con un ataque certero dejo a ichigo algo aturdido, solamente se colo detrás de el mientras volteaba a verlo lentamente.

-. ¿Probar que?...

Ichigo cayó en otro edificio, que al deshacerse el polvo dejó ver una apariencia diferente, ahora era más alto y con el cabello más largo.

-. ¿Que es esto?... Si el enserio tratara de derrotarme, podría haberlo hecho desde un principio... Hay una gran diferencia en nuestros poderes. Si el no tiene intención de decirmelo, debería dejar de pelear y mantenerse escondido... Debería de ser mas sencillo hacer eso... ¿Por que siento tanta tristeza?

Despues de haber sido atacado bastantes veces y bloquear algunos de los ataques miro una expresión en el rostro de Zangetsu que lo hizo reaccionar, por esto recibió un golpe que lo hizo volar, aunque ahora no tenía intenciones de seguir peleando. Dejó salir una sonrisa leve y solto su zampakuto.

Zangetsu Se sorprendió al ver la acción de Ichigo, pero aun asi siguió la pelea y con un último ataque, que fue una estocada, atravesó el pecho del pelinaranja, quien sólo solto sangre por la boca.

-. Te has dado cuenta, la única forma de conseguir el Guetsuga Tenshou es aceptar mi espada... Lo que yo quería proteger... Era a ti, Ichigo.

Luego de eso solto su Zampakuto y se empezó a alejar con tristeza y lágrimas en sus ojos.

-. La respuesta se transferirá atravez de la Zampakuto junto a los secretos de la técnica.

Despues de eso Ichigo solamente se le quedo viendo a la Zampakuto Con un rostro de tristeza.

Mientras tanto en Karakura.

Despues de que Rangiku tuviera a Gin en sus brazos por el reciente ataque que recibió de Aizen toda la atmósfera se puso melancólica, pero Aizen sólo mostró un rostro de indiferencia, de hecho se iba a preparar para asesinar a los demás. Aunque de le nada aparecio Ichigo, quien dejó ver aquella apariencia más intimidante, a la vez que llevaba a su padre en su brazo izquierdo. Simplemente lo dejó en suelo para que descanse y miro a todos, quienes estaban totalmente sorprendidos, simplemte el pelinaranja les dio las gracias y volteo a ver a Aizen.

-. ¿Eres tu Ichigo?... Si realmente eres tu... Me has decepcionado... No siento ningún Reiatsu de ti, incluso si estas suprimiendolo, no hay forma que no pueda notarlo... Has fallado en evolucionar.

Dijo Aizen con su típico rostro calmado, tenia una gran decepción por Ichigo. Gin que apenas podía abrir los ojos miro al pelinaranja con alegría por el nuevo poder que podía notar en sus ojos.

-. Aizen... Hagamos esto en otro lado... No quiero pelear aquí.

Interrumpio todo lo que dijo Aizen para hacer un paso flash tomandolo del rostro, quien se sorprendió. Despues de unos cuantos segundos habian llegado a las montañas, se separaron el uno del otro.

-. Imposible...

Tocando su rostro se levanto lentamente, se quedo pensando unos minutos para luego descubrir que fue lo que paso.

-. Ahora lo entiendo... No perdiste tu Reiatsu... Has renunciado a él a cambio de mejorar todas tus capacidades.

De un momento a otro aparecio atrás de Ichigo y lo golpeó, pero fue lo suficientemente lento como para que fuese detenido por el pelinaranja. Las ondas que generó ese choque de espadas destrozó montañas. Empezó la lucha final, la que decidiría el destino de Karakura y la sociedad de almas. Aizen arremetia contra ichigo como si no hubiese un mañana, aunque todos los ataques fueron detenidos fácilmente. Llegó el punto donde Aizen le dio un golpe, pero Ichigo sólo lo detuvo con su mano desnuda, algo que dejó a Aizen impactado. Todo el terreno por detrás fue destruido.

-. ¿Por que tan sorprendido?... ¿Es realmente increible que haya detenido tu Zampakuto?... ¿Tienes miedo?... ¿De algo que no puedes comprender?

Dijo el pelinaranja mientras miraba a Aizen como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-. Interesante... Ichigo Kurosaki...

Se empezo a reír dejando de lado la sorpresa, con un salto se alejo

-. La fuerza que tienes solo me supera momentáneamente, fue solo un milagro Ichigo.

-. En ese caso te demostrarte que soy capaz de superar cosas como esas no ocurran aplastandote con kido.

Aizen mostró un rostro mas serio mientras levantaba la mano, todo el se puso pesado. Empezó a recitar un ataque.

-. La cresta que filtra la corrupción... La vasija arrogante de la locura... Niega el deseo hirviente... Aturde y parpadea... Interrumpe el sueño... La reina de hierro que gatea... La muñeca de barro que siempre se destruye... Unir, oponer... Llena la Tierra, y conoce tu propia impotencia... Hado numero 90... Kurojitsugui.

Una especie de ataud de color negro con una silueta morada empezo a generarse alrededor de Ichigo, quien sólo se quedaba viendo con aburrimiento.

-. Ahora que he sobrepasado a los Holous y Shinigamis este es el canto completo de Kurojitsugui... Se desata la gravedad suficiente como para el tiempo y el espacio... Alguien como tu no podrá entenderlo... Kurosaki Ichigo.

El ataud se formo por completo, ahora no se podia ver a Ichigo quien estaba atrapado dentro de aquel ataque, pero sorprendente rompió aquel poderoso ataque con solo su mano izquierda, algo que dejó totalmente sorprendido y algo asustado a su enemigo.

-. Parece que aun no lo entiendes... Mi poder es aún más grande que el tuyo. La fuerza que destruyo aquellas montañas... Fue la de mi Zampakuto... Aquí voy... Aizen.

De un momento a otro aparecio frete a Aizen acertado un corte en su pecho en forma diagonal, ahora solo se teletransporto a la sima de una pequeña montaña tocando su herida.

-. Dejame preguntarte lo que me dijiste en nuestra anterior batalla... ¿Por que retrocediste?

Le dijo Ichigo con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo.

-. Ya veo... ¿Estas contento porque detuviste mi Zampakuto?... ¿Estas contento porque detuviste mi kido?... ¿Estas contento porque le hiciste una cicatriz a mi cuerpo?... No seas arrogante humano.

Dijo Aizen aumentando su tono de voz por cada pregunta, de tener algo de miedo se convirtió en furia, tanto que de repente se rompió la esfera que parecía un ojo en su frente, saliendo un hilo de sangre, su corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido mientras hacía algunos gemidos de dolor. La esfera que empezó a moverse rápidamente en su propio eje hizo que se hicieran grietas en su rostro, poco despues Aizen recupero su consciencia y dejó salir un grito expulsando todo su Reiatsu. Empezó a sufrir una nueva transformación. Tenía 3 alas con cráneos y su rostro parecía al de un Hollow. La fuente de su poder ahora estaba al descubierto en su pecho.

-. Si... Esto es imperdonable. ¿No es así Joguioku?... Que yo... Deje a un humano sacar todo de mi.

Uno de los cráneos empezó a generar una esfera de energía morada que la lanzo hacia Ichigo, haciendo una explosión que ya podría considerarse nuclear. Todo el campo de batalla se lleno de una nube de humo y fuego arrasando con todo. Despues de que se despejar a un poco se vio a un ichigo con su brazo izquierdo inservible. Aizen solo se le quedaba mirando.

-. Ya veo, recibiste mi ataque con muy poco daño... Pero eso hizo que ya no puedas usar tu brazo izquierdo.

Despues de decirle eso a Ichigo se abalanzó contra el tomando del cuello, sus alas rodearon el cuerpo del pelinaranja e hicieron una especie de aro de energía quelo mantenia inmóvil, o eso pensaba. La onda que genero ese último ataque, apago las llamas de todo el campo de batalla. Después de unos momentos Ichigo solamente volteo a mirar hacia Aizen con aburrimiento atacandolo con su Zampakuto alejandose de el.

-. Vamos a terminar con esto Aizen... Me he puesto enfermo de tus argumentos... Te enseñaré... Este es el... Getsuga Tenshou Final.

Con su mano herida sostuvo al otro brazo para luego generar una energía azul con negro que rodeo todo el campo de batalla, ahora se podia ver a un Ichigo con una nueva apariencia, ropas en forma de vendaje y energía, su cabello se volvió más largo y cambió a un color oscuro... Y sobretodo, expulsaba una energía muy poderosa. Aizen se quedo atónito de lo que estaba mirando.

-. El Getsuga Tenshou Final... Soy yo convirtiendome en Getsuga... Si uso esta tecnica, perderé todos mis poderes como Shinigami... Eso es lo que significa Final.

Le siguió diciendo el pelinaranja.

-. Aún no puedo sentir su poder... ¿Acaso esta a un nivel más alto que yo?... Absurdo... Eso no puede pasar... Que un simple humano me supere... Eso no puede ser...

Grito Aizen mientras miraba la técnica que uso, no queria pensar en que fue superado nuevamente... Pero era la realidad.

Ichigo formando una espada en su mano derecha hizo un corte vertical en direccion a Aizen quien fue devorado por aquella oscuridad, el ataque podía cortar cualquier cosa por lo que rompió la realidad en ese momento, se creó un vórtice frente a Ichigo y Aizen, en lo que los 2 fueron devorados sin dejar rastro.

Ahora se encontraban en un agujero de gusano, se podia ver como Aizen e Ichigo perdían sus formas más poderosas, pero a diferencia del pelinaranja, Aizen aún conservaba sus poderes. Ambos fueron absorbidos por 2 túneles diferentes que llevaban a la misma dimensión, pero a diferente lugar.

En el cielo de las tierras mágicas se miro como se abrieron 2 brechas dimensionales, en conjunto a ondas y rayos. Tales eventos se podian mirar en cualquier lado, incluso aunque estuviese muy lejos. En en caso de Ichigo terminó en las montañas, durante el viaje había rejuvenecido hasta el punto en el que parecía un niño de 11 años.

Un dragon que se encontraba merodeando el mismo lugar donde había caído el pelinaranja se sorprendió al ver el evento que habia sucedido hace unos momentos. Sin dudarlo decidió ir hacia el crater quedando totalmente paralizado por lo que habia visto. Reacciono unos momentos después y se dirigio hacia el centro, donde se encontraba un niño pelinaranja.

Del pequeño Ichigo se miraba como su cuerpo salía una energia de color negro con siluetas azules, el dragon al ver esto decidio usar un hechizo de contención para evitar que la perdiera.

Aquel dragon que se encontraba en la zona decidió tomar al pelinaranja ya que notaba un poder inmenso viniendo de él, a la vez que le recordaba a una leyenda muy famosa entre los dragones.

Un ser caído del cielo, de otro mundo, capaz de liberar el mundo de las anomalías y seres oscuros. Un ser destinado a derrotar al mago oscuro y al rey de los dragones.

Esa era parte más importate de la leyenda.

Despues de unas cuantas horas el dragon junto al pelinaranja estaban en otras montañas aún más lejanas, el pequeño se encontraba acostado en suelo con unas mantas, se encontraba sudando y quejándose por lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, llegó el punto donde despertó alterado repentinamente.

El dragon que miraba a Ichigo decidió hablarle, tenia un tono de voz grave, pero reconfortante, como si de un sabio se tratara.

-. Oye mocoso, ¿Quien eres y como fue que llegaste a ese cráter?...

Le dijo el dragon a Ichigo.

-. ¡Un dragon!... Espera... ¿Puedes hablar?...

Le respondio Ichigo algo asustado y sorprendido por lo que acababa de mirar.

-. Guarda silencio mocoso... Y te vuelvo a hacer las mismas preguntas. ¿Quien eres y como llegaste a ese cráter?...

El dragon con el ceño fruncido esperaba una respuesta, tenia una actitud gruñona, pero amable.

-. Bien... Me llamo... Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki... Y no recuerdo nada.

Lo último lo dijo de manera despreocupada, acompañada de una pequeña carcajada, lo que hizo que el dragon le saliera una gota de sudor.

-. Que molesto eres niñato... Ya que te recuperaste te puedes ir de aqui.

El dragon lo quería poner a prueba en ese momento para ver si en verdad podría ser aquella leyenda.

-. ¿Irme de aquí?... No tengo ningún lugar a donde ir... Ya se... Haré lo que quieras si me permites quedarme contigo.

El pelinaranja le respondio mientras ponía una mano en su barbilla.

-. Bien, entonces muéstrame tu poder mágico. Veré si eres digno de seguirme.

El dragon le dijo con algo de aburrimiento en sus palabras.

-. Poder mágico... ¿Y que es eso?...

Ichigo hizo que el dragon cayera cómicamente y le saliera una gota de sudor.

-. ¿En serio no sabes que es?... Supongo que te mostraré un poco.

El dragon después de decir aquellas palabras acumuló una pequeña parte de magia, salió un rayo que fue directo hacia el cielo, explotando en el acto dejando ver una especie de fuegos artificiales.

-. Que genial... Enséñame a hacer eso.

El pelinaranja lo miro con destellos en sus ojos, lo que hizo que el dragon le diera un pequeño golpe en su cabeza mientras le respondía de forma gruñona.

-. Calmate niño... Solo intenta visualizar tu poder en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo... O más sencillo, imagina que puede hacer cosas increíbles desde tu cuerpo.

El dragon se sento un poco alejado mientras miraba desilusionado.

-. Imaginar mi poder... ¿Podria ser así?

En su mente llego una imagen de si mismo con ropas oscuras y largas, lo que hizo que de su cuerpo se en volviera en energía de un tono azul con siluetas negras. Al final terminó con su traje de Shinigami y una gran espada, aunque no podía cargarla correctamente por su altura.

-. ¿Magia de reequipar?... Espera... No, no es eso... Este chico tiene el poder que relataban en las leyendas y los libros más antiguos... Si ese es el caso, podrá heredar mi poder.

El dragon decía en su mente mientras de su rostro se notaba una sonrisa orgullosa.

-. ¿Es así señor dragon?... Jaja que fácil... Pero esta espada no puedo cargarla, es muy grande para mi.

Le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se esforzaba por mantenerla en sus brazos. Habían pasado varios segundos y el pelinaranja se había destransformado.

-. Oye mocoso... Mi nombre es Alduin... El dragon divino.

 **Y bien hasta aquí llega la primera parte donde explicó la llega de nuestro querido Shinigami a las tierras mágicas de Fairy Tail, probablemente suba la siguiente parte en unos días, ya que ahora tengo muchas ideas jaja.**


	2. Recuerdos del alma Poderes recuperados

**(/¿Que tal gente?... Aquí les traigo el capitulo 1 de este fanfic/crossover, a mi parecer es algo corta, pero por lo menos me siento orgulloso de lo que hice jaja, bueno sin más relleno, les dejo la historia/)**

 **Renuncia de derechos:(/Tanto Bleach como Fairy tail no me pertenecen, el crédito lo dejo a sus respectivos creadores. En cambio, la trama que desarrollaré e ideas que metere si son de mi propiedad.**

 **Capítulo 1. Recuerdos del alma. Poderes recuperados.**

Habían pasado varios días desde que Ichigo llegó a las tierras mágicas donde se le podía ver intentando usar sus poderes de Shinigami, aunque era algo sumamente difícil. Mientras el pelinaranja entrenaba, el dragon conocido, como Alduin se encontraba recordando aquellas historias que relataban lo que podría ser el poder de Ichigo, o mas bien la energia que usaba.

-. Vamos... ¿Por qué es tan difícil volver a transformarme?... Si la primera vez fue muy fácil.

Ichigo decía cansado de no poder usar ni una pizca de su poder, sus quejas hacían que Alduin se estresara, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a la compañía y menos a la de un niño.

-. ¿Quieres callarte mocoso?... Quejandote no resolveras nada.

Alduin dijo con un tono gruñón a la vez que se le marcaba una vena en su frente, hasta que en su mente llegó cierto libro que hablaba sobre los Shinigamis, que en su mundo sólo son un mito.

-. Pero es que no logro entender cómo funciona mi poder... Explicame mejor que es lo que hay que hacer.

Ichigo con el mismo tono de Alduin se lo decía mientras se acercaba, hasta que se quedo parado frente a él mirándolo con curiosidad.

-. Ya veo... Ichigo... Te tengo un nuevo entrenamiento, aunque no estoy seguro si funcionará.

Alduin sin más que perder se fue en busca de algunos materiales para armar un artefacto, que en el libro relataba, el pelinaranja con duda de lo que pasó, decidio correr hacia donde el dragon se fue, pensaba que su entrenamiento era el seguirlo corriendo.

-. Y yo que pensé que será un mejor entrenamiento... Pero bueno, algo debe traer en manos, si es que tiene manos.

El pelinaranja dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña carcajada por el comentario que hizo, aunque no Tardo en dejar de hacerlo al ver una gran ciudad a lo lejos.

-. ¿En serio dejaran pasar a un dragon a esa ciudad?... Vaya lugar.

Ichigo pensó mientras miraba como Alduin descendía hasta el suelo para tomar una forma humana, lo que dejó con la boca abierta al pelinaranja. Alduin volteo hacia atrás y miro a lo lejos al pequeño Ichigo, que fue delatado por su cabello naranja.

-. Y ahora un problema más... Ya no tengo de otra más que llevarlo a la ciudad...

Alduin con un tono decaído se quedo quieto para que el pelinaranja lo alcanzará. Realmente no quería llevarlo a la ciudad para evitar que se metiera en problemas.

-. Oye viejo Alduin, ¿correr es parte del entrenamiento?... Que ya me estoy cansando.

Ichigo expresó con un tono cansado pero alegre, a la vez que se reía de lo último que dijo. Al llegar a su lado simplemente se quedo observándolo. Se miraba como se le marcaba una vena en su frente por el comentario que había hecho Ichigo.

-. Más respeto mocoso, los dragones de mi raza apenas se pueden considerar viejos después de 30 milenios de vida y yo llevo apenas 26.

Le dijo con un tono gruñón a la vez que le daba un golpe en su cabeza, haciéndo que Ichigo mostrará una lagrima de forma comica.

-. Lo siento Alduin... ¿Pero a que venimos a la ciudad?

Ichigo dejo de lado el dolor y miro al dragon con un destello en sus ojos, pensando en que iban a hacer algo increíble.

-. Solo vamos a comprar unos materiales para ayudarte a entrenar... Y solo eso, cuando entremos no quiero que te separes de mi, ya que será un fastidio encontrarte.

Alduin dijo mientras Caminaba en dirección a la gran puerta de la ciudad que estaba frente a ellos, Ichigo por su parte lo seguía por detrás con una sonrisa de inocencia en su rostro.

Ichigo inmediatamente se adelantó corriendo, ya que le parecia grandioso lo que estaba mirando, la gente a su alrededor lo miraba con una sonrisa al ver a un niño tan alegre.

-. Y lo primero que digo que no hagas, lo haces.

Gruño Alduin con el ceño fruncido, despues tomo a Ichigo del hombro lo dirigio hacia una tienda en especifico, una que se encontraba oculta en los callejones.

-. Este lugar me da escalofríos.

El pelinaranja expresó mientras se agarraba de la camisa de Alduin.

-. En primer lugar no te dije que vinieras.

Dijo Alduin algo molesto por la acción de su discípulo. Acto seguido entraron a la tienda que estaba algo oscura, el dragon con forma humana solo hizo una señal con la mano, toda la habitacion se volvió enorme, despues empezaron a aparecer materiales y artefactos muy raros y por último la salida desaparecio, solo dejando a una persona alta con un traje elegante y un parche en su ojo izquierdo.

-. Oh, si es el señor Alduin. Y un niño. ¿Acaso es su hijo?

Dijo el señor de apariencia elegante, pero extraño, con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-. Jaja, como si nos parecieramos. Vengo por ese material.

Alduin le respondio al extraño hombre. Ichigo se mantuvo callado, algo que era muy raro de él. Por alguna razón le llegó un recuerdo de un señor de mediana edad con ropas verdes y un sombrero de copa con rayas.

-. Oh, ¿asi que sospechas de que el puede tener esos poderes?

El extraño hombre hizo que en su mano apareciera un extraño material de color obscuro, pero con ciertas variaciones de un color azul neón. Alduin sin dudar lo tomo y le lanzó una bolsa al extraño hombre. Después de ese extraño encuentro Alduin e Ichigo volvieron a la habitación oscura de antes.

-. Que raro sujeto... Pero, ¿que es eso que te dio?

Ichigo le dijo mientras miraba con intriga lo que había comprado su maestro.

-. Pronto lo sabrás. Por el momento ve intentado usar de nuevo ese poder que mostraste anteriormente.

El casi viejo dragon le respondio, ambos salieron de aquella tienda y caminaron por los callejones hasta salir a la calle principal.

-. Si con eso me dices que fue lo que compraste, lo haré.

El pelinaranja dijo decidido y con orgullo. Después de eso volteo hacia un lado notando que había un vendedor ambulante de un extraño dulce, algo que hizo que Ichigo se distrayera y le saliera baba por la boca, ahora se le habia antojado aquel dulce. Alduin noto eso rápido y frunció el ceño.

-. No tenemos tiempo para comprar dulces, necesitas entrenar para volverte mas fuerte.

Alduin expresó con un rostro amargado, aunque el pelinaranja ni le hizo caso, se dirigio hacia aquel vendedor ambulante.

-. Tsk, este niño es muy molesto.

El dragon dijo para si mismo, despues de eso solo se dirigio hacia el vendedor y compró un dulce, se lo dio a Ichigo y lo miro algo enfadado.

-. Gracias abuelo Alduin.

El pelinaranja grito con alegría para luego darle una probada al dulce, dio un grito de emoción porque le había encantado el sabor.

-. Primero que nada no soy tu abuelo, además de que aún no tengo edad para que me llames así.

Alduin dijo algo amargo, despues de eso tomo del hombro a Ichigo para que ambos caminaran. No había pasado mucho tiempo hasta llegar a la salida de la ciudad.

-. Bueno, si no quieres que te llame abuelo... ¿Que te parece si ahora eres mi papa?

Ichigo con su típica sonrisa dijo casi gritando, estaba muy alegre por el dulce que le había regalado el dragon.

-. Eso...

Alduin dijo mirando hacia un lado

-. ¿Eso que?...

Ichigo respondió inmediatamente adelantándose para ponerse frente al dragon.

-. Eso no me molestaría.

Alduin dijo algo avergonzado, inconscientemente el pelinaranja había acertado en el clavo, ya que Alduin siempre quizo saber que se sentía ser padre.

-. Esta bien, ahora eres mi papá.

Ichigo dijo riéndose. Mientras platicaban se pasó el tiempo rápido, ya era el atardecer y habían llegado al campamento.

-. Bueno Ichigo... Necesito que empieces a entrenar mentalmente. Concéntrate en aquella energía que sacaste aquel día. Y cierra los ojos, así te con entrarás mucho mejor.

El dragon ordenó, se dirigio hacia una roca que estaba más adelante y sacó el material que había comprado. Ichigo hizo caso y se sento en el suelo, cerro los ojos y empezó a pensar en su poder.

-. Entonces me concentrate y haré que mi papa se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Ichigo dijo para si mismo mientras empezaba a expulsar un poco de su energia conocida como Reiatsu. Alduin empezó a moldear el material con sus mano y energía, su forma cambiaba a la de una especie de insignia con un cráneo en el centro.

-. Según el libro que leí y las leyendas, se debe de insertar este objeto en su pecho, despues de eso tendrá que reaccionar, pero si ese no es el caso podria morir...

Pasaron alrededor de 45 minutos donde Ichigo no había progresado nada. Abrió por un momento sus ojos, donde lo primero que vio fue que Alduin coloco en su pecho un extraño objeto.

-. Perdoname por esto Ichigo.

Eso fue lo último que Ichigo escucho, de su cuerpo empezó a salir una energía oscura muy potente, todo el ambiente se puso pesado, incluso Alduin tuvo que cambiarse a su forma de dragon para aguantar.

 ***En el mundo interior de Ichigo***

El pelinaranja de la nada había aparecido en una especie de lugar con muchos edificios, algo sorprendido de donde estaba ajora decidio caminar un poco, hasta que 2 siluetas le llamaron la atención, un parecia a la de un Vasto lorde de color blanco con variaciones negras y la otra a la de un un joven de cabello castaño. Sorprendentemente ambos miraban al pelinaranja.

-. Eh... ¿Quienes son ustedes?...

El joven castaño se dirigio hacia Ichigo con un rostro inexpresivo, una vez que quedó a un lado de él empezo a hablar, su tono de voz era algo triste.

-. Tienes que recordar cómo me llamo Ichigo... Y tu propósito...

Ichigo se sorprendió al saber que aquella persona lo conocía, despues de eso vio al otro individuo que se encontraba en el lugr y se asusto un poco.

-. ¿Como es que ustedes me conocen?...

El pelinaranja pregunto algo desconfiado. El vasto lorde blanco camino hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Ichigo dejando mostrar su rostro en el camino, mostrando la viva imagen de sí mismo, pero con alrededor de 17 años.

-. Vamos pequeño Ichigo, ¿acaso no nos recuerdas?

El vasto lorde dijo con una voz escalofriante y tenebrosa. Ichigo empezó a sufrir un dolor inmenso de cabeza, llegaban recuerdos distorsionados, unos de unos monstruos, otros de sujetos en ropas oscuras y por último un hambro con rasgos algo similares a el, y 2 pequeñas niñas, una de cabello negro y otra de cabello café claro.

-. Papá... Yuzu... Karin...

Al pelinaranja le empezaron a salir lágrimas te tristeza, despues de varios momentos se las limpio y puso un rostro serio.

-. Ven aquí Zangetsu.

Despues de decir eso, su arma apareció de la nada en sus manos, era una gran cuchilla que se adapto a su tamaño.

-. Solo recuerdo a mi verdadero padre, a mis hermanas y a ti Zangetsu... Eso es suficiente para mi.

Ichigo expresó con una sonrisa leve, sus ojos aún se mantenían algo llorosos.

-. Eres muy fuerte Ichigo, deberías regresar al mundo real.

Zangetsu le sonrio mientras se alejaba junto al sujeto parecido a Ichigo, pero de color blanco totalmente.

-. E-esperen...

Ichigo no alcanzo a decir toda la frase.

En el mundo real*

El poder que mostraba el joven pelinaranja empezó a estabilizarse, el color obscuro ahora era de un azul intenso, Ichigo quien apenas abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver su apariencia, parecía algo mas grande, como si hubiera crecido 2 años, su cabello también creció un poco, en fin, todo ese cambio fue para que su cuerpo se acostumbrar a su enorme poder.

-. Lo eh logrado... Recuerdo algunas cosas antes de llegar a este lugar...

Ichigo expresó rompiendo el silencio.

 **Y bien amigos, aquí acaba este corto capítulo, les agradezco mucho si la leyeron y les gusto, si no pues no hay problema, siempre me pueden dejar sugerencias para alguna corrección o algún giro en la trama. Oh, se me olvida decirles que quizá meta a algunos arrancars a la historia, como Hallibel o Grimmjow, personajes que en el manga aparecen.**


	3. Una gran pérdida

**Buenas gente, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, sigue siendo corta, pero almenos es interesante jaja. Bueno sin más relleno comencemos.**

Capítulo 2.

Una gran pérdida.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Ichigo recupero una parte de sus poderes y recuerdos, todo se mantuvo en un silencio incomodo hasta que Alduin decidió hablar.

-. Entonces, ¿que harás de ahora en adelante?

Alduin dejó de lado la impresión y habló seriamente, la verdad no esperaba que su discípulo haya reaccionado de esa manera después de usar el objeto que creo hace poco.

-. Me quedare contigo... Al cabo eres mi única familia aquí.

El pelinaranja sonrio para después dirigirse hacia una roca y ponerse en guardia.

-. Aún no me has enseñado la magia.

Ichigo agregó para después hacer un ataque al aire creando una ráfaga de viento. Alduin que cambió su mirada seria a una orgullosa se le acerco al pelinaranja.

-. Y no sólo te enseñaré magia mocoso. Aún hay muchas cosas en este mundo que te impresionaron.

El dragon tomo su forma humana para sacudir el cabello del pelinaranja.

-. Oye, eso es molesto.

Ichigo expresó con el ceño fruncido para después darle un golpe en el abdomen al dragon con forma humana.

-. Con que así vamos a jugar ahora.

Se recupero rápidamente y le devolvió el golpe con aun más fuerza que sacó volando al pobre pelinaranja.

-. Auch... Eso sí que dolió, aunque eso me recuerda mucho a mi verdadero padre jaja.

Ichigo no se sentia enfadado o molesto por la acción de su padre adoptivo, al revez, se sentia alegre.

-. Bueno Ichigo, descansa por ahora. Mañana te pondré un muy duro entrenamiento.

Alduin dijo mientras se acostaba, se quedo en su forma humana para acostumbrarse a la energia de Ichigo, su poder aunque no haya despertado del todo, ya era lo suficiente para causar una gran impresión.

-. Como digas viejo.

El pelinaranja expresó con amargura y el ceño fruncido. Cuando se acerco a su saco de dormir recordó a un sujeto contra el que había luchado, no reconocía del todo su apariencia, pero si su nombre.

-. ¡¡Oye, no me llames viejo, aún no llego a esa edad, como ya te dije!!

Alduin grito un poco enfadado por el comentario de Ichigo, aunque después de eso cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido rápidamente. Ichigo también un poco enfadado se acostó y decidió no tomarle mucha importancia al recuerdo de hace unos momentos, simplemente se durmió satisfactoriamente.

*Al día siguiente*

El pelinaranja despertó alterado, se sentía mojado y ya sabía la razón. Alduin le había lanzado un cubetazo de agua.

-. ¡¡No es tiempo de dormir!!

Alduin grito con una sonrisa desafiante, en su cinturón tenía una hoja con varias cosas escritas.

-. ¡¡¿Que mierda crees que haces?!!

El pelinaranja le respondio gritando con un enojo bastante notable. Alduin simplemente dejó salir una sonrisa al estilo de Urahara.

-. Has todo lo que dice en esta lista y cuando termines ve a traer esto.

Alduin le lanzó una bolsa de monedas y la hoja que tenía en su cinturón. Después de eso solo se sento y le empezó a hacer señas a su discípulo para que se fuera.

-. ¡¡¿Que?... ¿Y ahora me tratas como a tu esclavo?!!!... Quiza no debí decirte que recupere mis recuerdos.

El pelinaranja expresó enojado, despues de eso solo vio la hoja.

-. ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto?...

Agregó el pelinaranja, habia algo en esa hoja que hizo que se enojara aún más.

-. ¿Dijiste algo?

Alduin se hizo el ignorante, algo que le empezó a agradar, ya que podía molestar de esa forma a Ichigo.

-. Olvidalo... Bueno, entonces ya me iré.

Ichigo expresó dejando de un lado el enfado, empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad mas cercana, justo a la que había ido ayer. Alduin solo se le quedo mirando para luego levantarse y poner un rostro serio.

-. ¿Ahora soy su mensajero?... ¿Que se cree?... ¿Mi dueño?

Ichigo murmuraba, el camino por que iba era el más largo, ya que en la hoja decía que se fuera por ese lugar. Mientras caminaba recogía algunas bayas que también en la lista ponía.

-. Creo que con estas bastarán, la siguiente parte de la lista es dirigirme a la tienda que fui ayer y recoger el acero divino... Despues que vaya a una tienda a preguntar por los artilugios... Y no dice que tienda... Bueno, puedo hacer cualquiera de las otras 6 cosas antes de lo de los artilugios.

Ichigo dejo salir un suspiro por todo lo que tenia que hacer. Paso 1 hora y media para llegar a la ciudad, donde solamente entro y se dirigio a la tienda de antes.

-. Si no mal recuerdo era por este rumbo... Pero no recuerdo que decir...

El pelinaranja entro en el callejon, donde solo dio unos cuantos pasos hast llegar a la tienda.

-. Quiza si digo que vengo de parte de Alduin me dejen entrar.

Ichigo de la nada aparecio en el mismo cuarto de aquel sujeto extraño de antes.

-. ¿Que demo?... Bueno, almenos ya me ahorre tiempo de entrar.

El sujeto con traje formal y un parche camino hasta llegar frente a Ichigo, se le podía mirar un rostro sin expresion, algo que puso nervioso al pelinaranja.

-. Este... Me podría dar el ace-

El sujeto extraño le dio el acero al pelinaranja y después de eso lo devolvió al exterior.

-. Eso fue muy extraño... Bueno, ya cumplí un objetivo más.

Ichigo sin más que perder guardo el acero en su alforja, salió del callejon y empezó a caminar entre tienda a tienda comprando todo lo que decía la lista.

*3 horas despues*

Se podia mirar a un Ichigo totalmente agotado, en todas las tiendas por las que había pasado no existía o no había aquellos artilugios, hasta que entró a la última que había en el mapa, parecía algo simple, pero quiza solo era apariencia.

-. Esta es la última tienda... Espero tengan esos molestos artilugios...

Un enano de mediana edad con una barba que le llegaba hasta el abdomen se acerco con una gran sonrisa, tenia una apariencia amable, pero temible.

-. ¿Que es lo que buscas niño?... ¿Armas, objetos, llaves mágicas...?

El sujeto de mediana edad dijo con un tono grave y ronca, como si de un anciano se tratase. Ichigo que lo miraba con una gota de sudor en su frente le dio le dio la hoja con los objetivos y le señaló los artilugios que necesitaba.

-. Oh, asi que te envía ese viejo dragon. Ven, pasa. Por cierto, me llamo Gaerl. ¿Tu como te llamas discípulo de Alduin?

Gaerl dijo agradablemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras Caminaba hacia el sótano que parecía una gran arena de combate.

-. Yo me llamo Ichigo... Ichigo Kurosaki.

Dijo el pelinaranja un poco nervioso siguiéndolo por detrás, pero al ver el sótano se sorprendió bastante, con eso le llegó un recuerdo de su entrenamiento con Urahara y Yourichi, algo que provocó una jaqueca.

-. Oye Ichigo, ¿estas bien?

El enano le dijo aún manteniendo su gran sonrisa, despues de eso se postró frente a una gran palanca.

-. Si, no te preocupes... Pero, ¿y los artilugios?...

El pelinaranja dijo algo distraido al estar pensando en aquel pequeño recuerdo.

-. Ah, los artilugios. Así que Alduin no te dijo.

Gaerl expresó alegre para luego jalar de la palanca y dejar ver bastantes mecanismos que hacian visibles bastantes cosas de entrenamiento.

-. Estos son los artilugios. Entrenaras aquí 6 horas al dia, empezando desde ahora.

El enano empujó al pelinaranja a la zona de entrenamiento y jalo de otra palanca que dejó salir muñecos de combate automatizados, eran 5.

-. ¿Eh?... ¿Que son esas cosas?...

Dijo Ichigo con un rostro de duda y a la vez decepcionado porque no fuera otra cosa mucho más intensa.

-. Esos son marionetas automatizadas, mientras más poder mágico les hayan puesto, más poderosas serán, aunque tienen su límite. No te confíes, pueden parecer débiles, pero en su interior tienen la misma cantidad de poder mágico que un dragon.

Gaerl jalo una tercera palanca que dejó encerrado a Ichigo con las marionetas.

-. Asi que libera ese poder que Alduin cree que tienes.

Agregó el enano con su típica sonrisa, camino hacia las escaleras par salir del sótano y volver a la parte de la tienda.

-. ¿Una vez que las derrote que pasara?

El pelinaranja expresó para si mismo con un rostro de duda algo cómico. Empezó a liberar una parte de su poder, aunque no se comparaba a lo que mostró con Alduin.

-. Bien, si quiero ser un mago, tengo que tener una técnica especial... Pero no se me ocurre nada. Bueno, lo pensaré después.

Seguia hablando para si mismo mientras comenzaba a golpear a las marionetas automatizadas, pero algo no andaba bien, sus objetivos no parecían ser afectados por sus ataques.

-. ¿Pero que?... Estas cosas aguantan mis golpes.

Ichigo elevó la voz con la pregunta y después bajó el tono para decir lo demás, dio un salto para atrás. De repente se logró escuchar una voz proveniente de algunos megafonos que se ubicaban en el techo del sótano.

-. Recuerda de no confiarte Ichigo, trata de usar más de tu poder y lograrás derrotarlos.

La voz proveniente era la de Gaerl, quien hablaba y miraba por una pantalla.

-. ¿Que tipo de tecnología tiene este lugar?... Me sorprende que me pueda ver y escuchar desde arriba.

Volvio a hablar para si mismo el pelinaranja, trato de pensar en alguna manera de derrotarlos, pero no se le ocurría nada. Solo se mantenia esquivando los ataques de las marionetas.

-. Quiza si vuelvo a hablar con esas personas dentro de mi me enseñen a liberar más de mi poder. Pero si lo hago mi cuerpo se mantendrá inmóvil y me podrán atacar.

Ichigo puso un rostro serio, preferiria tener un tiempo libre para poder pensar en una forma de derrotarlos.

-. Oye Gaerl... ¿Podrías darme 5 minutos de descanso?...

Grito para llamar la atención del enano, esperaba que se le cumpliera. Volvió a sonar los megafonos para dar la respuesta.

-. Lo siento niño, no puedo hacer eso. Una vez los active, la unica forma de desactivarlos es derrotandolos.

Gaerl expresó.

-. Demonios... ¿Ahora como los derrotó?

El pelinaranja bloqueo un ataque con su gran espada para luego recibir otro ataque por su espalda, rasgando un poco su túnica de Shinigami. Este salió volando hacia unas rocas donde terminó algo herido.

-. Ahg... Esas cosas golpean muy fuerte... Uno más y quizá me quede fuera de combate.

Ichigo se levanto apoyándose con su Zampakuto. Después de eso dejo salir un suspiro y salto hacia la sima de una roca.

-. Concentrarme en mi poder... Concentrarme en mi poder...

Repitió varias veces mientras cerraba los ojos, pero no parecía pasar nada. Paso 1 minuto exacto y las marionetas dirigieron un golpe hacia el Shinigami, quien pudo bloquear el ataque a último momento.

-. Estas cosas no me dejan liberar más de mi poder...

Contraataco con una estocada a una de las marionetas, pero lo único que pasó fue que se agrieto su zampakuto. Ichigo quedó estupefacto por lo que sucedió así que retrocedió varios metros, despues de eso miro su zampakuto y se preocupo un poco.

-. Pensé que esta espada era indestructible... Quiza en el siguiente ataque ya no pueda dar golpes.

El pelinaranja pensó mientras miraba a las marionetas moverse hacia a él. Aunque algo no andaba bien, faltaba 1 de las 5 marionetas. Empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, pero nada, no encontraba a la última marioneta. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que vio al último arriba de él preparado para golpear, Ichigo, por inercia, lo bloqueo con su espada, agrietadose aún mas, los otras 4 se dividieron y golpearon simultáneamente, Ichigo se libero y bloqueo cada ataque, hasta que porfin se rompió su Zampakuto y recibió un ataque, que lo dejó casi inconsciente.

-. Mi espada... Esas marionetas eran más poderosas de lo que pensaba...

Ichigo murmuró cansado hasta que quedó inconsciente.

*En el mundo interior de Ichigo*

Zangetsu y White Ichigo miraban al pelinaranja quien había llegado, esta tirado en el suelo, las heridas que tenia en el exterior no se mantuvieron en el interior. White Ichigo con una sonrisa burlona, dio un salto hacia el pelinaranja y le grito.

-. Que ridículo te viste ahí Ichigo. Se nota que no sabes usar nuestro poder.

Despues de decirlo de manera arrogante se burlo desgraciadamente del pelinaranja. Ichigo se levanto sin responderle a su contraparte. Después Zangetsu, quien ahora se miraba en una forma más adulta y con unas gafas oscuras se acerco a Ichigo y empezó a hablar en un tono calmado.

-. Si quieres ganarles a esas cosas, tienes que liberar tu Shikai, ya sabes mi nombre, así que te será muy fácil. Concentra todo tu poder en tu Zampakuto y grita mi nombre.

El hombre de mediana edad y gafas se alejo después de decir eso, se pafo en una especie de antena y miro el infinito mundo interior.

-. ¿Liberar mi Shikai?... ¿Con tu nombre?...

Ichigo dijo en tono muy bajo, para después reaparecer en el mundo real.

-. Si uso este poder les ganare a esas marionetas.

El pelinaranja levantó la voz y puso un rostro serio, las marionetas dirigieron golpes hacia Ichigo, quien no hizo nada. La voz de Zangetsu empezó a escucharse en su mente.

-. ¡Deja el miedo a un lado!... ¡Mira hacia enfrente! ... ¡Avanza¡... No te detengas... Si te retrasa vas a envejecer... ¡Si dudas vas a morir!... ¡Gritalo!... ¡Mi nombre es...!

Las palabras que el viejo Zangetsu dijo, provocó que Ichigo levantará la cabeza y gritara.

-. ¡ZANGETSU!

Un gran poder empezó a salir de Ichigo, algo que hizo que las marionetas retrocedieron por el poder. Gaerl quién miraba quedó sorprendido por el gran avance de Ichigo, dejo salir una sonrisa orgullosa y se levanto para dirigirse hacia el sótano. Regresando con Ichigo, el mango de su espada dejó salir una luz segadora, ahora su Zampakuto era aún más grande y con forma curvada.

-. Con este poder que el viejo Zangetsu me dio, protegere a mi familia y derrotar a mis enemigos... ¡Getsuga... Tenshou!

Una gran onda azul salio de la Zampakuto de Ichigo, ese gran poder corto todo lo que estaba frente a él, las marionetas fueron cortadas a la mitad. Gaerl llegó al sótano y vio la nueva arma de Ichigo, jalo la palanca para liberar a Ichigo, pero en lugar que el pelinaranja se dirigiera a él, el enano fue quien corrió.

-. Eso fue increíble Ichigo... No pensé que lograrás este avance en tan solo 1 hora, a este paso solo necesitarás 2 días más para terminar mi entrenamiento.

Gaerl dejo salir una risa oara luego darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Ichigo. El pelinaranja solo mantenia un rostro serio mientras miraba hacia las marionetas, cuando libero su shikai recordó su entrenamiento con Urahara y Yoruichi. Sólo dejó salir una sonrisa leve.

-. ¿Que pasa Ichigo?... ¿Acaso estas cansado?

Gaerl no dejo la sonrisa al dedicarle las preguntas al pelinaranja.

-. No pasa nada, solo recordé algo sobre un tipo algo extraño y una mujer que me entrenaron antes de llegar aquí.

Ichigo dijo algo feliz, pero triste.

-. Asi que tuviste un entrenamiento para sacar ese poder... Cuéntame más joven Ichigo.

Gaerl interesado le dijo a Ichigo, queria saber su entrenamiento para aplicarlo con otros guerreros.

-. Cuando lo recuerde del todo te diré... Oye Gaerl... ¿Crees que podría regresar a casa ahora?... Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Ichigo cambio su rostro y su tono de voz a uno más serio, esa sensación en verdad era real, ahora que y podía sentir bien el Reiatsu, notaba que había otro poder además de el de Alduin.

-. Oh claro Ichigo... De hecho este entrenamiento era para que despertaras ese poder. Aunque esperaba mucho menos avance jaja.

Gaerl dijo con los ojos cerrados, le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ichigo de nuevo.

-. Bueno Gaerl, mañana vengo a esta misma hora. Si recuerdo del entrenamiento te digo.

Ichigo después decir aquellas palabras hizo una seña con la mano en forma de despedida y salió del sótano y de la tienda corriendo, su velocidad era aún más grande que antes por el despertar de una parte más de su poder.

-. ¿De quién esté gran poder que siento?... Es muy similar al de Alduin... Pero tiene una sensación más oscura...

Ichigo murmuró al salir de la ciudad, aumento su velocidad para llegar más rápido y deshacerse de la duda del otro extraño poder. Pasaron 13 minutos hasta que llegó al campamento, donde volvió a sentir el poder un poco más lejos, justo en el sitio donde Ichigo había caído.

-. El poder de Alduin está disminuyendo... Debo llegar rápido...

Ichigo empezó a correr nuevamente, pero hacía la otra dirección.

 ***Mientras tanto con Alduin***

-. Asi que ahora me matarás... Lo siento, pero ahora no puedo hacer eso. Tengo una razón más para estar en este lugar.

Alduin en su forma de dragon replicó aquellas palabras al sujeto con el extraño poder, sorprendente ente se le podía ver una forma humana con cabello largo y algunas marcas azules en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

-. Lo siento, pero dejarte vivo causará problemas para mi... Ademas sabes muy bien que mi poder en forma de dragon es muy superior a ti. Así que no tiene sentido que te resista aun más.

El sujeto con marcas azules dejó salir una pequeña risa malévola al decir eso, de sus manos salieron luces de energía morada, que las lanzó hacia Alduin, quien no pudo esquivarlas.

-. Odio los dragones...

El sujeto extraño lo grito enojado mientras veía como Alduin caia al suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

-. Ichigo... Lo siento...

Alduin pensó mientras se le nublaba la vista. Lo último que pudo ver fue a un Ichigo con lágrimas en sus ojos. El pelinaranja había llegado justo en el momento donde el sujeto extraño le había hecho heridas graves a Alduin.

-. ¡Papaaaa!

Ichigo grito mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia Alduin, la ira lo iba consumiendo ya que la única persona en la que podía confiar se estaba yendo..

-. Ichi... go... Debes irte... Si no... lo haces... Acnologia también te matara... Por favor... Huye.

Alduin estaba replicado sus últimas palabras con un cansancio, poco a poco cerraba los ojos, pero algo no andaba bien con Ichigo. Su poder iba incrementándose poco a poco.

-. No te dejaré papa... Eres la única persona que considero familia en este mundo... No te vayas...

La voz de Ichigo se escuchaba triste y enojada al mismo tiempo, observó al sujeto conocido como Acnologia con odia, uno de sus ojos poco a poco se hacía negro con pupila negra. El pelinaranja se levanto y camino con su zampakuto hacia Acnologia

-. No vayas Ichigo... El es muy poderoso...

Alduin abrió los ojos y se intentó levantar lentamente, realmente queria detener a Ichigo.

-. Asi que este es tu discípulo Alduin... Por esto te resigna as a morir... Que risa... Un niño sin mucho poder mágico.

Acnologia dijo sin sentir bien el poder de Ichigo, de su mano se formo otra esfera de energía y la lanzo hacia el pelinaranja.

-. ¡Ichigo!

Alduin grito al ver el ataque que se dirigia hacia el pelinaranja, solo se vio una gran explosión, donde Ichigo fue tragado por el humo.

-. ¡Getsuga... Tenshou!

Ichigo grito, para luego dejar salir una onda de energía que se dirigia hacia Acnologia. El rostro de Ichigo se miraba con una sonrisa psicópata y una mascara que le tapaba la mitad de su rostro.

-. Acnologia... ¿Verdad?... Puede que seas fuerte y todo, pero no me derrotaras con esos simples ataques.

Acnologia la esquivo muy apenas, en su rostro se miro una gota de sudor al sentir el tremendo poder de Ichigo, y más al ver la mascara que poseia este.

-. ¿Como... Como lograste contrarrestar y a la vez atacarme?...

Grito Acnologia enojado, despues de eso empezo a correr hacia Ichigo para darle un golpe en el abdomen, aunque fue detenido por la espada de Ichigo, que atravesó el hombro del sujeto de marcas azules.

-. Ichigo... No... El no es Ichigo...

Alduin murmuró mientras se transformaba en su forma humana, ya no podia aguantar mucho, la sangre que había perdido era bastante.

-. No... No tomes control de mi...

Ichigo dijo rompiendo la mascara de su rostro, despues de eso quito la hoja de la Zampakuto del hombro de Acnologia y retrocedió con un salto.

-. ¿Acabo de ser herido?... ¿Por un mocoso?...

Acnologia empezó a tomar la forma de un dragon aumentando su poder aun más, despues de terminar su transformación empezó a acumular energía de su boca, instantáneamente fue dirigida hacia el pelinaranja.

-. Ese poder es aún más grande que antes...

Ichigo murmuró mientras miraba como el ataque de enegia se dirigia hacia el rápidamente. Alduin de la nada salto hacia donde provenia el ataque, el cuerpo de alduin empezaba a sangrae aún más hasta que el ataque se desvaneció y el dragon con forma humana cayó al suelo.

-. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué detuviste el ataque por mi?... Ahora no podré salvarte...

Ichigo empezó a preguntarse a sí mismo hasta que Acnologia solto una risa, después de eso empezo a hablar en su forma de dragon.

-. Nos veremos pronto... Hijo de Alduin...

Acnologia empezó a volar hacia la direccion opuesta, dejo salir una enegia morada para luego desaparecer del lugar.

-. Papá... Por favor no te mueras... Quedate... Quedate aquí conmigo...

Ichigo decía con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, odiaba el hecho de que perdería a su única familia.

-. Ichigo... No te pongas triste... Puede que muera, pero me quedare a tu lado... Jeje... Fue muy divertido estar contigo... Esto es un adiós... Ichigo...

Alduin dijo sus últimas palabras hasta que empezó a desaparecer en una luz blanca, esta luz empezaba a meterse en el cuerpo de Ichigo, como si el estuviera tomando su última energía.

-. ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?... Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte para poder detener ese ataque por mi cuenta...

Ichigo seguía hablando con lágrimas, en su mente llegó la voz de White Ichigo.

-. Ya para de llorar Ichigo... Eso solo demuestra tu debilidad... Ademas en tu mundo interior empieza a llover y eso es muy molesto.

White Ichigo en su tono arrogante hablo dentro de la mente de Ichigo. Se escucho la voz de Zangetsu después.

-. Ichigo... No quiero arruinar te la sorpresa, pero cuando tomaste la energia de Alduin, se quedo una parte de su alma aquí... En unos años podrías volver a verlo... Pero solo en tu mundo interior...

Zangetsu terminó de hablar para luego dejar a Ichigo solo.

-. ¿En serio?... ¿Podre verlo de nuevo?

Ichigo prenguto esperando una respuesta, aunque no recibió una, despues de eso se levanto, se limpio las lágrimas y puso un rostro serio.

-. Entonces me haré más fuerte... Asi podre proteger lo que más quiero.

 **Y bien, hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo, de ahora en adelante veremos un Ichigo más apegado al de la historia original, espero que les haya gustado y si desean opinar, son libres de hacerlo jaja.**


	4. Una nueva aventura

**_(/Perdonen la demora, pero es porque esta semana estuve ocupado con las reinscripciones de la prepa jaja, bueno sin las que decir les dejo este capitulo un poco más largo que los demás./)_**

 **Capítulo 3. Una nueva aventura.**

Habían pasado exactamente 3 días desde la perdida de Alduin donde Ichigo no perdió la esperanza, se encontraba en sotno de la tienda de Gaerl entrenando, queria tener más fuerza para así poder proteger a sus amigos y familia. El entrenamiento consistía en poder usar la magia que había heredado de Alduin, aunque aun era incapaz de usarla.

-. Creí que esto sería mucho más fácil... Y encima de todo esto, tengo que hacerlo en la punta de un peñasco.

Gaerl, que esta vez se quedo en el sótano, empezó a hablar mediante un pequeño microfono para llamar la atención del pelinaranja.

-. ¡Se que es difícil que puedas usarla... Pero debes de canalizar todo lo que no es tu poder nativo en un mano, y tu poder nativo en la otra... De esa forma podrás dividir los poderes!

Ichigo al escuchar lo que Gaerl dijo, intento hacerlo, aunque no daba resultado, solo salía su Reiatsu proveniente de sus poderes de Shinigami.

-. ¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!

El pelinaranja le respondio al intentar usar el consejo de Gaerl, estaba frustado al ser incapaz de usar el poder que Alduin le heredó.

-. ¡A todo esto... ¿Estas seguro que Alduin aún sigue aquí... Y reside en tu interior?... Nunca escuché tal cosa de que un dragon se alojara en el cuerpo de su discípulo!

Gaerl cambio el tema inmediatamente ya que la idea de que Alduin estaba dentro de Ichigo era imposible. Se sento en una silla y tomó un libro acerca de la magia que poseían los Dragon Slayers.

-. ¡Te digo que es cierto... Incluso dentro de mi ya tenía a otras 2 almas, que de hecho fueron los que me dijieron sobre Alduin!

Ichigo respondió inmediatamente para despues tomar un descanso del entrenamiento, bajo del peñasco y se dirigio en dirección al enano, llegando en un corto período de tiempo.

-. Oye Gaerl, se que es descabellado, pero no podrías ponerme el entrenamiento más difícil, eh estado pensándolo y mi poder aumenta cuando estoy en peligro. Teorizo eso ya que cuando Alduin estaba peleando contra este tal Acnologia deje salir un extraño poder que me consumió durante una corto lapso de tiempo.

El pelinaranja dijo con un rostro serio y mirando hacia abajo, aun dudaba de aquel poder y si podía controlarlo, o almenos una parte de él.

-. Asi que si experimento algo similar es posible que pueda usar una pequeña fracción del poder de Alduin.

Agregó el pelinaranja para luedo poner un rostro decidido, cumpliría la promesa de Alduin y recordaría el propósito que tenía en ese mundo, como Zangetsu le había dicho.

-. Oye Ichigo, se que eres entusiasta, pero el entrenamiento más difícil que te puedo dar no es apto para ti, además de que tendrá que prepararlo durante 1 semana.

Gaerl también con un rostro serio le dijo, despues le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza del pelinaranja y le preguntó.

-. Te daré este entrenamiento si a lo largo de la semana logras traerme este material, así podré terminar de hacer los mecanismos y te probarlas a ti mismo.

Gaerl agregó a sus palabras para luego darle una hoja que contenia una imagen de un gran gema de color azul oscuro con una descripción algo corta.

"Gran gema del alma. Una gema de color azul oscuro que sólo se puede obtener de cierto lugar una vez al siglo, se aloja en los grandes túneles de una de las montañas de la region sur del país. Aquel que logre encontrar la gema tendrá acceso a una magia perdida."

Ichigo terminó de leer la descripción de la hoja para luego mirar a Gaerl con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-. Oye Gaerl, ¿no te parece que esta petición es algo difícil?

El pelinaranja le preguntó.

-. Bueno, ¿tu querías el entrenamiento más difícil, no?

El enano le respondio con una sonrisa y una carcajada, aunque tenía algo planeado hacer con la gema. Sacó una carta de su bolsillo y se la dio al pelinaranja.

-. Una vez que hayas logrado conseguir la gema abre esta nota y podrás ver lo que hay escrito. Te recomiendo que vayas de una vez, ya hay gente que también quiere esa gema y pelearán por ella.

Gaerl agregó para luego poner una de sus manos en la frente de Ichigo, dio un pequeño pulso de magia a su cabeza.

-. ¿Eh?... ¿Es un mapa?...

Ichigo sorprendido empezó a ver la mazmorra como si ya la hubiese visto antes, incluso habia indicaciones por cual camino tomar.

-. Jaja, son recuerdos que mis antepasados también me otorgaron, al cabo fueron ellos quienes crearon esa mazmorra, pero creo que eres digno de saber donde esta y como llegar a la gema. Eso si, a lo largo del tiempo se empezo a llenar de monstruos de alto nivel.

Gaerl con la típica sonrisa de un enano empujo al joven pelinaranja para que iniciará su viaje.

-. Gracias Gaerl, será largo y difícil el viaje, pero lo lograré.

El pelinaranja con una leve sonrisa salió de la tienda de Gaerl corriendo, estaba emocionado al saber que ahora emprenderia un viaje por si mismo.

-. Jeje, despues de esto no creo que nos volvamos a ver joven Ichigo.

Gaerl dijo para si mismo al ver que ya se había ido el pelinaranja, realmente le agradaba, pero ya era su último entrenamiento.

-. Siento que el será el nuevo dios de este mundo jaja. Bueno, a trabajar.

El enano agregó para después volver a la sala principal de su tienda. Mientras con Ichigo ya había salido de la ciudad, aunque le salió una gota de sudor al pensar en que no tenía dinero para comprar provisiones.

-. Creo que el pueblo más cercano está a 6 horas de aquí, pero como voy corriendo, quiza llegue en 1 o 2 horas... Bueno, haré un trabajo ahí para poder comprar suficiente comida para el viaje...

Ichigo aumento su velocidad hasta lograr un Shumpo, aunque no era nada comparado al que hacía antes de llegar a ese mundo.

-. Si no mal recuerdo esta técnica se llamaba Shumpo... ¿Por qué tengo que recordar los nombres de las técnicas en lugar de donde provengo?...

Ichigo se dijo a sí mismo con un rostro de algo cómico.

*2 Horas después (Son las 19 horas)*

El pelinaranja ya se encontraba en el pueblo, que era algo más grande de lo que pensaba, había gente que se le quedaba mirando y otras que no, Ichigo decidió entrar en un pequeño restaurant para luego acercarse a una mesera de almenos unos 45 años.

-. Este... ¿Conoce algún trabajo que pueda hacer rápido en este pueblo?

La mujer de ya avanzada edad le sonrio para luego hablar con un tono grave, como si de una barbara se tratara.

-. Oh claro joven, en esa pared de por haya puedes ver los trabajos de cazarecompensas.

Terminó de hablar la mujer para luego apuntar hacia la pared donde había una gran tabla de misiones con una paga decente.

-. Gracias señora.

Ichigo dejo salir un leve suspiro de alivio al saber que podía hacer trabajos en aquel pueblo, se dirigio hacia el tablero y empezó a ver las misiones. No había alguna que implicara pelear, pero la mayoría tenía una buena paga.

-. Mmmm... Creo que tomare esta. No tiene un valo alto, pero me darán comida antes de emprender el viaje, que porcierto va a una ciudad del sur del Reino de Fiore, así mato 2 pájaros de un tiro.

Ichigo arranco la hoja y salió del restaurant para ir corriendo hacia el lugar donde decía la hoja, que era en una granja a las afueras de dicho pueblo. Tardo alrededor de 15 minutos en llegar.

-. Creo que es aquí... Bueno, tocaré la puerta.

Ichigo se acerco a la granja y toco la puerta de la casa en espera de alguna respuesta. A su impresión la abrieron casi al instante revelando a un señor de almenos 60 años y una joven peliazul de 12 años.

-. ¿Asi que ha venido por la misión?...

El anciano con una leve sonrisa invito al pelinaranja a entrar a la casa. La joven peliazul sólo se le quedaba mirando a Ichigo mientras se escondia detrás del anciano.

-. Oh, si, vengo por la petición. Me gustaría ayudarlos, ya que voy al mismo lugar que ustedes.

Ichigo entro a la casa mostrando una leve sonrisa, despues de eso el anciano lo dirigio hacia la sala y le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Este se sento y espero. El anciano trajo una taza de té y un platillo que estaba algo frío, pero con magia lo recalento. Lo puso frente al pelinaranja, quien empezó a devorarlo como si no hubiese un mañana. Había acabado de comer en apenas 1 minuto.

-. Oh por cierto, mi nombre es Eldar y el de ella es...

El anciano no pudo terminar de decir la frase hasta que la niña lo interrumpió.

-. Yo me llamo Elentari. ¿Tu como te llamas y que magia posees?

La peliazul dijo con entusiasmo esperando escuchar una gran magia.

-. Ah, yo me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki... Y mi magia es... Bueno, es reequipar.

Ichigo mostró una sonrisa, no le gustaba mentir, pero no sabía cómo explicar su poder de otra forma, se levanto y dijo unas palabras, como si estuviese liberando su shikai.

-. ¡ZANGETSU!

El cuerpo de Ichigo se envolvió de una energía de color azul claro, despues de unos cuantos segundos se pudo ver al pelinaranja con un atuendo negro y una gran espada algo curvada.

-. Es... Es simplemente increíble.

La peliazul con brillo en sus ojos empezó a observar a Ichigo detalladamente, le parecia muy increíble ver a un mago así.

-. Por esta zona casi no hay magos como tu... Veo que tienes un gran potencial joven Kurosaki.

El anciano con una leve sonrisa le hizo otra seña al pelinaranja para que lo siguiera.

-. Ven, te enseñaré li que vas a escoltar.

Ichigo sin más que decir se levanto y siguió al anciano, habian llegado a lo que parecía ser el granero donde estaba un vehículo impulsado por magia.

-. Partiremos mañana a las 5:00 AM, asi que descansa por ahora. Tu también descansa Elentari.

El anciano sin más que decir empezó a guiar a Ichigo hacia su habitación, el pelinaranja estaba algo sorprendido al ver la inmensa casa.

-. Esta será tu habitación, por ahora descansa.

Agregó unas últimas palabras Eldar, despues de esto tomo de la mano a la niña y caminaron hacia otra dirección.

-. Bueno... Supongo que dormiré un rato.

Ichigo al entrar en la habitación cerro la puerta para luego dirigirse hacia la cama y sentarse, se quito los zapatos y se acostó. A su mente venían algunos recuerdos que había recuperado, a su vez trataba de recordar algo más.

-. Supongo que sólo recuerdo cosas cuando experimento algo similar... Eso significa que será al azar si recuerdo algo.

El pelinaranja dijo para si mismo para luego cerrar los ojos, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que se quedo dormido. El sueño que tenía Ichigo era algo que cualquiera no soportaria, veía Hollows atacando a su familia, aunque el no podía detenerlos, no podía moverse de donde estaba, en un acto de rabia y tristeza grito Zangetsu, pero no pasaba nada, su poder parecía no existir. En fin, todo el tiempo que estuvo dormido experimentando pesadillas.

*3:45 AM*

Ichigo despertó alterado, inmediatamente coloco su mano en su rostro y puso un rostro algo triste, sabia que en su estado actual era incapaz de poder proteger a sus seres queridos, tal y como pasó en su pesadilla. Se levanto y dejó salir un suspiro mientras se calmaba poco a poco, se puso los zapatos y salió de la habitacion y consiguiente de la casa, queria algo de aire fresco.

-. Aún soy muy débil... En este estado no seré capaz de proteger lo que mas quiero... Asi que ya me decidí. Despues de terminar mi entrenamiento emprenderse un viaje para poder aprender aun más magia y liberar todo mi potencial. Jeje, aunque puede que tarde años, incluso décadas en hacerlo.

Ichigo dejó salir una leve sonrisa, se le quedo mirando al cielo estrellado, que le parecia algo increíble, extendió su mano hacia el cielo y cerró el puño justo cuando estaba posicionado con la luna. Enseguida se metió de nuevo a la gran casa donde se topo con el anciano Eldar, quien lo invitó a una taza de café. Ambos se encontraban en la sala sentados, Ichigo empezó a hablar.

-. Oye Eldar... ¿Alguna vez has perdido a un ser querido?... Lo siento si es algo repentino, no puedes contestar si quieres.

El pelinaranja dijo con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la taza de café.

-. Oh si... Despues de que mi esposa diera a luz a mi hija, enfermo y murió 3 meses después... Yo me quedé solo con mi hija, la cuide, la eduque hasta que crecieron e hicieron una familia, mi hija tuvo un trágico accidente con un gremio oscuro, donde perdió la vida, yo nuevamente devastado no sabía que hacer, hasta que conocí a Elentari, que es mi nieta, supe desde aquel momento que debía ser más fuerte para poder protegerla. Supongo que preguntas eso porque perdiste a alguien querido.

Eldar con una sonrisa le respondio, despues bebió un poco de su taza de café para mirar hacia una ventana.

-. De hecho si... Perdi a mi familia 2 veces... Mi padre y mis hermanas no se encuentran en este mundo y mi padre adoptivo perdió la vida tratando de protegerme de un sujeto maligno... Me siento triste, pero a la vez me siento feliz al saber que soy quien soy gracias a ellos...

Ichigo sonrio levemente, bebió de la taza de café hasta terminarla y por último se levanto para luego mirar hacia la misma ventana que miraba el anciano.

-. Entonces no debes de preocuparte por nada si ellos te dieron la vida que tienes ahora. Eso solo demostraría tu debilidad.

El anciano aún hablando leve camino hacia el cuarto de su nieta, para despertarla, ya que iban a partir en breve. Ichigo por su parte se quedó en la sala aún viendo por la ventana el paisaje. Pasaron unos momentos donde el anciano y la niña volvieron, ambos tenían una maleta, como si se fuesen a mudar.

-. ¿Partiremos más temprano?...

Ichigo preguntó sin dejar de ver el paisaje.

-. Si, ya que parece que tienes todas tus fuerzas de nuevo.

El anciano salió de la casa con la niña, inmediatamente Ichigo los siguió por detrás hasta llegar al granero, donde estaba el vehículo impulsado por magia.

-. El viaje será de 16 horas, súbete en la parte de detrás joven Kurosaki.

Eldar le dijo mientras se montaba en la parte de frente y se colocaba lo que parecía ser un medidor de pulso en su muñeca (no recuerdo como se llama xd), Ichigo y la niña se subieron a la parte de atrás del coche mágico, pasaron unos momentos y empezó a avanzar el vehículo, así saliendo del granero y alejándose poco a poco. Ichigo tenía una cara de impresión al estar en un vehículo así, a la niña se le podía ver una gran sonrisa entusiasta a pesar de haber despertado hace poco y el anciano, que iba en la parte de enfrente, mostraba una leve sonrisa. Pasaron 4 horas desde que partieron, donde ya había salido el sol, Ichigo se mantenia viendo por la ventana los paisajes que había en aquellos rumbos.

-. Tomaremos un descanso por aquí, mi magia ya se esta acabando...

El anciano algo cansado detuvo el vehículo a un lado del camino y se bajó para ir a la parte de atrás.

-. Oye Eldar, puedo seguirle yo si quieres, al cabo tengo suficiente magia como para llegar sin descansos.

Ichigo le dijo al anciano que se había sentado junto a él, el anciano lo miro y le dijo.

-. Sería un gusto que le siguieras... Toma, este es el mapa por donde tenemos que ir.

El anciano aceptó fácilmente y le dio el mapa al pelinaranja, le señaló donde estaban y por donde tenían que ir. Ichigo se bajó del vehículo para montarse en la parte frontal y colocarse en mismo medidor de pulso, este empezó a drenar poca energía, el vehículo empezó a moverse a un ritmo más rápido, así siguieron por el resto del camino, donde no hubo algún incidente que implicara el vehículo.

*12 horas después, 6:00 PM*

Ya habían llegado a una de las ciudades del sur de Fiore, el carruaje se había detenido en lo que parecía ser un restaurant, como si de provisiones fueran a traer. El anciano se bajó del vehículo con las maletas, enseguida Elentari hizo lo mismo, pero con una maleta más pequeña. Ichigo se quito el medidor y se bajó del vehículo, se estiró y miro al anciano.

-. Por fin llegamos jaja.

Eso fue lo único que expresó el pelinaranja hasta que el anciano sacó de su maleta una bolsa de 10000 Jewels y se la dio a Ichigo.

-. Gracias por escoltar os, aunque fue más pacifico de lo que pensé jaja.

Eldar agradeció al joven pelinaranja para luego entrar al restaurant, Ichigo tomó otro camino donde se detuvo en tienda donde compró comida suficiente para 4 días.

-. Bien, ahora a las montañas.

Ichigo caminaba con una gran mochila en su espalda hacia las montañas cercanas, gracias a Gaerl sabía que montaña era exactamente, así que se dirigio a la que tenía el pico más alto. Tardo varias horas en llegar a la montaña donde solo quedaba escalarla.

-. Bien, una vez llegue a la sima tomare un descanso y comeré algo.

Ichigo empezó a subir la montaña por un camino que había encontrado, a la vez se preparaba por si sucedia algún incidente que implicara pelear. Todo lo que veía en la montaña eran formaciones rocosas, no había mucho que desear de aquel lugar hasta que llegó a la mitad de la montaña, donde el ambiente se puso tenso, una niebla se hizo visible y una presencia se pudo notar.

-. Asi que desde aquí empieza lo interesante...

Ichigo siguió caminando hasta notar varias siluetas de lo que aprecian ser lobos gigantes, no tuvo otra alternativa que liberar sus poderes.

-. ¡ZANGETSU!

Ichigo de un momento a otro tenía su atuendo Shinigami y su Zampakuto curveada, la mochila que tenía detrás aún se mantenia ahí, empezó a caminar con la guardia alta mientras miraba de un lado a otro. Pasaron un momentos hasta que uno de los lobos gigantes atacó a Ichigo, quien alcanzó bloquearlo y contraatacarlo con una estocada, el lobo no lo esquivo por lo que salió gravemente herido, despues de eso salieron otros 2 que rodearon al pelinaranja.

-. Pense que serían más fuertes... Esta bien, los derrotar de una vez.

Ichigo con su velocidad le hizo bastantes cortes a un lobo que lo hizo retroceder, despues de eso el último lobo que aún estaba ileso, lo ataco por la espalda, Ichigo coloco su la punta de su Zampakuto detrás de él haciendo que el lobo se la encajara solo. Los 3 lobos que lo atacaron huyeron al saber que no podían con el pelinaranja, poco despues habían desaparecido de la vista de Ichigo, quien sólo avanzó, mantuvo su Zampakuto en sus manos.

-. Quiza deberia aumentar el paso... Una vez llegue a la sima no creo que algo más me ataque.

Ichigo con su shumpo empezó a saltar hacia la sima de la montaña, mientras lo hacía veía mas de aquellos lobos gigantes, hasta que se detuvo justo en la sima, donde la niebla ya no era visible. El aire se sentía fresco y limpio, el paisaje que se podía mirar era simplemente hermoso y las sensaciones de peligro ya no estaban. El pelinaranja sacó de su mochila algunas provisiones enlatadas, poco despues libero un poco de su energia para mantenerse en calor.

-. Supongo que esperare unos cuantos minutos, ya no debería tardar en mostrarse el camino hacia la mazmorra.

Ichigo se sento en una roca y vio los alrededores, habia notado que había otras personas además de el en aquella montaña, solo que la mayoría aún la escalaba, lo primero que pensó fue que era temor de esos aventureros.

-. Bueno, almenos ya no le intentarán cuando yo tenga la gran gema del alma. Me pregunto para que será... Quiza sea como una fuente de energía.

Ichigo se quedo sentado varios minutos hasta que llegó la hora acordada, se pudo ver un destello que mostraba el sol en pleno atardecerque marcaba la entrada de la mazmorra. El pelinaranja noto esto y sin nada más que perder dio un salto hacia un pequeño peñasco cercano, empujó una pared de piedra y se abrió en ese mismo lugar una gran puerta que conducía a un largo y oscuro túnel.

-. Debería ser aqui... Solo necesitare algo de iluminación.

Ichigo expresó para si mismo para luego expulsar un poco de su Reiatsu y generarlo en un orbe, iluminaba varios metros hacia delanta y hacia atrás, empezó a adentrarse a la mazmorra siguiendo cada un de las indicaciones que Gaerl le paso con magia, el túnel era demasiado largo.

-. Si no fuera por Gaerl y habría caído en todas esas trampas... O me hubiera perdido en las divisiones.

Ichigo dio un salto para evitar una trampa que dejaba el suelo abierto, despues coloco su Zampakuto enfrente de él bloqueando flechas envenenadas y por último jalo una palanca para evitar que cayeran escombros.

-. Se siente algo extraño saber que todo esto pasará... Pobres de aquellos que no supieron que habían trampas...

Ichigo dijo eso mientras miraba algunos esqueletos con partes rotas, era muy largo el túnel, pero con las indicaciones que venían en su mente tomaba el camino más corto, aunque era el que tenía más trampas. Tardo alrededor de 33 minutos en poder llegar a la habitación donde se suponia que estaba la gran gema del alma.

-. Debería estar aquí... Tarde muy poco en llegar... Esperaba más emoción.

Expresó a sí mismo mientras hacia que el orbe con Reiatsu aumentará, eso tenía de consecuencia que la luz se volviera más brillante y llegara más lejos. Apenas pudo ver una estatua que contenia 16 gemas en total. En las indicaciones de Gaerl no venía eso, por lo que se preocupo un poco. Se acerco a la estatua y la inspeccionó detalladamente.

-. Hay 16 gemas en total... Supongo que 1 de ellas será verdadera y las demás falsas...

Al estar viéndola detalladamente noto que faltaba una gema, era justo en la frente, una nueva idea venía a la cabeza de Ichigo y era de que se necesitaban las 17 para abrir alguna puerta o activar algún mecanismo para dejar al descubierto la gran gema del alma.

-. Bien... Entonces tendré que buscar la última gema por algún lado cercano...

Ichigo empezó a caminar por los alrededores, no se podía notar alguna cosa brillante, por lo que decidió hacer que su orbe brillará aún más, se logro ver a un cadáver esquelético con una piedra brillante en su mano derecha, que la tenía casi cerrada. Ichigo se acerco y tomo la piedra, la limpio un poco y noto que era una gema.

-. Fue fácil encontrarla... Siento como si me estuviesen tomando el pelo los creadores de esta mazmorra...

Ichigo camino hacia la estatua, dio un pequeño salto y coloco la gema en la ranura faltante. Pasaron unos momentos y empezó a temblar el lugar, Ichigo mantuvo el equilibrio para luego notar que se estaba abriendo una puerta detrás de la estatua. Poco después la estatua fue enterrada bajo los cimientos de piedra.

-. Quiza detrás de esa puerta haya algo impresionante... Bueno, no me ilusionó todavía.

Ichigo murmuró para luego entrar en la nueva habitación revelando que había un gran árbol hecho de cristal, en su centro había una gran gema azul oscuro que se notaba ya que era lo único oscuro del árbol de cristal, se acerco hacia la gema y la toco. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y empezó a reaccionar, de su cuerpo empezaba a salir una energía mágica de color dorado, en su mente empezaron a llegar hechizos de Dragon salyers relacionados con los poderes de Alduin.

-. ¿Que es esta sensación?... ¿Por qué de repente puedo saber como se usa la magia que Alduin me heredó?... Necesito respuestas... Cierto... Gaerl me dijo que viera la carta una vez obtuviera esta gema...

Ichigo se pregunta a si mismo, saco la carta de Gerl y la abrió, gracias a la gema del alma, las palabras se hicieron visibles.

"Así que has conseguido la gran gema del alma... Verás, esa gema es poco conocida por el mundo, pero que la conozca y la use en sí mismo, podrá saber cómo se usa la magia en todo su esplendor... En este caso tu magia de dragon slayer, la verdad es que este era tu último entrenamiento, ya estas listo para salir a verdaderas aventuras... Bueno... Te deseo suerte joven Kurosaki."

Al terminar de leer la carta, Ichigo se quedó totalmente sorprendido, noto que se estaba abriendo una puerta que daba al exterior, Ichigo guardo la carta y camino hacia afuera para luego mirar hacia el estrellado cielo, a su mente vino unas palabras y las dictó.

-. "Puño del dragon divino"

El brazo de Ichigo empezó a tornarse de un color dorado y azul al mismo tiempo, su Reiatsu se estaba combinando junto a la magia creando una energía aún más fuerte, a la vez su Zampakuto cambio de forma, la hoja era aún más larga y menos curveada con un color plateado brillante y en el mango se le agrego como adorno la gema del alma, que cambió a la forma de la cabeza de un dragon, no era un gran cambio en cuanto aspecto, pero el poder se podria decir que se duplicó.

-. Este poder... Me siento mal por usar un objeto para usar este poder... Pero este poder me lo dio Alduin... Asi que lo aceptaré.

Ichigo empezó a correr hacia el pueblo más cercano, noto que su velocidad también había aumentado, no tardo mucho en llegar al pueblo.

-. Entonces desde aquí empieza mi aventura.

 ** _(/Hasta aquí este episodio, el próximo puede que tarde en subirlo, pero se los traeré, eso sí es seguro jaja. Además un pequeño spoiler, en el siguiente episodio porfin saldrá Fairy Tail./)_**


	5. Fairy Tail

Capítulo 4. Fairy Tail.

Han pasado 7 años desde que Ichigo comenzó su aventura, despues de obtener los poderes de Alduin se dedico a perfeccionarlos y unirlos junto a su Reiatsu, fue duro entrenamiento, pero lo logró. Había recuperado más recuerdos, en especial los de su batalla con aizen. Ichigo ahora con una apariencia más parecida a la qu tomo en el Dangai, se encontraba caminando por las ciudades de una ciudad costera llamada Hargeon, en su mano derecha tenía una pequeña bolsa que contenia todo su dinero mié tras que en la otra teni un guía turística. A su vez, un chico de cabello rosado llamado Natsu estaba bajando de un tren completamente mareado, había escuchado rumores sobre un mago de fuego que se hacía llamar "Salamander" y pues este pensaba que era su padre Igneel. También una chica rubia de ojos cafés llamada Lucy se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de objetos mágicos toda devastada al saber que su plan no salió como ell quería.

-. ¡¡¿Solo me ha descontado 1000 jewel?... ¿Mi atractivo solo vale 1000 jewel?... Eso no es nada... Realmente me enoja!!

La rubia se encontraba caminando por un puente enojada hablando a si mismo, por un momento se detuvo a ver una gran multitud reunida, enseguida escucho rumores sobre un mago famoso que estaba en la ciudad, escucho el nombre de "Salamander". Enseguida recordó aquel apodo y se sorprendió, la rubia se dirigio al lugar y cuando entró cayó en un hecho de enamoramiento. Regresando con Natsu ya se encontraba mejor, pero estaba quejándose por ir en tren, a la vez se preguntaba si realmente el tal "Salamander" era Igneel, pasaron unos momentos y pudo ver a la multitud reunida gritando "Salamander". Natsu entró en la multitud corriendo gritando Igneel, pero se decepcionó al saber que no lo era. Todas la mujeres que estaban hechizadas dejaron de estarlo y vieron al peligrosa.

-. ¿Quien demonios eres tú?...

Natsu expresó decepcionado. El tal "Salamander" le respondio un poco devastado, a la vez hacía poses extrañas.

-. Si dijera Salamander, ¿te sería reconocido?... ¡Se fue!

Natsu se fue del lugsr antes de que el mago impostor terminará la pregunta. Algunas chicas se abalanzaron contra el al saber que el no reconocía al mago impostor. Gritaban que por qué no conocía a Salamander, cosas así. Cercas de aquel lugar se encontraba un pelinaranja observando la situación con una gota de sudor en su frente, Ichigo se acerco cuando terminaron de apalearlo y le pregunto.

-. Oye... ¿Estas bien?...

Cuando termino la pregunta una gato de color azul con una pequeña manta en forma de mochila en su espalda le respondio.

-. El está bien, ha sufrido peores palizas.

Con un tono entusiasta levanto una pata. Natsu se levanto enseguida y cuando lo hizo el tal "Salamander" se le acerco y le propuso un autógrafo, vio al pelinaranja y le dijo.

-. ¿Tu si conoces al gran "Salamander"?

El mago impostor le preguntó al pelinaranja mientras aún le ofrecía un autógrafo a Natsu. Claro el peligrosa le negó el autógrafo.

-. Lo siento... No se quien eres.

Ichigo le respondio a "Salamander" sin expresion alguna, el acto de las 2 personas que no reconocieron a "Salamander" hizo que todas las mujeres se enfadaran, excepto la rubia, quien ya estaba librada del Hechizo.

-. ¡¿Como se atreven a responderle así al gran "Salamander"?!

Todas las mujeres gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras se abalanzaban contra Natsu e Ichigo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ichigo tomó a Natsu y con un Shumpo se alejaron de las mujeres, todos incluyendo a Natsu, Lucy y el magi impostor se quedaron sorprendidos por la velocidad del joven pelinaranja. Había quedado un silencio incomodo durante unos momentos hasta que el mago impostor dijo algo nervioso.

-. Reconozco tus habilidades... ¿Que tal si te unes a mi gremio?... ¡Fairy Tail!.

El mago impostor grito justo cuando dijo Fairy Tail, haciendo que Lucy y Natsu se sorprendieran, Ichigo por su parte se quedó con la duda de que era.

-. ¿Fairy Tail?... Lo siento, no necesito unirme a ningún gremio.

Ichigo le respondio cortésmente, la multitud quedó aún más sorprendida al ver a un chico tan ignorante. Después de eso "Salamander" recordó y expresó en voz alta que necesitaba hacer algunos asuntos en el muelle, a la vez mostró un poco de su fuego obscuro. Rápidamente se alejo del lugar aún nervioso. Todo se mantuvo silencioso hasta que Lucy se acerco a Natsu e Ichigo les dio la gracias. Los 3 ahora se encontraban en un restaurant, Ichigo por su parte estaba algo incomodo al ver el estilo de como come Natsu, despues de eso volteo a ver a la rubia y le dijo primero su nombre.

-. Hola... Soy Ichigo Kurosaki... Gracias por la comida...

Ichigo expresó con una leve sonrisa, enseguida la rubia con una sonrisa algo cómica y una gota de sudor también se presentó.

-. Mi nombre es Lucy... ¡Gusto en conocerlos!... Ichigo si que es atractivo...

Lucy aun con la sonrisa expresó, aunque lo último fue solo en su cabeza. Natsu quién comía como si no hubiese un mañana dijo con la boca llena de comida.

-. ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel... Y el es Happy!

Natsu con entusiasmo expreso, enseguida el gato llamado Happy solo dijo "¡Aye!". Pasaron varios minutos y ya habían acabado de comer, Lucy se levanto, puso el dinero de la comida y por último se encaminó hacua la salida hasta que Natsu y Happy hicieron una reverencia exagerada, Ichigo quien observaba sorprendido por ls acciones del pelirosa y el gato, se levanto tomando su guía turística y su pequeña bolsa de dinero.

-. ¡Apreciamos su amabilidad!

Natsu grito aún estando en aquella reverencia, Lucy estaba sorprendida y avergonzada por aquellas acciones, una sirvienta que estaba cerca también tenía un rostro estupefacto. Pasaron varios minutos donde Lucy estaba sentada en una banca en el parque viendo una revista de fotos de las magas más hermosas, entre ellas estaba una peliblanca.

-. Que hermosa es Miraljane Strauss de Fairy Tail... Como me gustaría pertenecer a ese gremio. Ahora que lo recuerdo ese desagradable mago dijo que pertenecia a Fairy Tail.

Lucy dijo en voz alta para si misma, mostraba una gran sonrisa y unos ojos de emoción. De los arbustos salió el mago impostor, algo que asusto a la Rubia, con una sonrisa y una pose ridícula el mago impostor le dijo a Lucy.

-. ¿Que dices?... ¿Quieres unirte a Fairy Tail?... Te eh estado buscando, te quiero invitar a una fiesta personal en mi barco esta noche... Hablare con el maestro del gremio si vienes a la fiesta.

El Salamander falso con su sonrisa arrogante espero una respuesta de la rubia.

-. Con gusto iré a tu fiesta esta noche... ¿De verdad crees que me acepten en Fairy Tail?

Lucy con corazones en sus ojos se levanto y se cerco al mago impostor, estaba feliz al saber que iba a tener un oportunidad de unirse al gremia que admiraba.

-. No veo porque no... Te veré en la fiesta de esta noche.

El Salamander falso con un hechizo se fue volando, despues de eso los corazones en los ojos de Lucy desaparecieron.

-. Otra vez me atrapó con ese hechizo... Pero bueno, podre unirme a Fairy Tail... Estoy tan feliz.

Lucy con una gran sonrisa se preparo para la fiesta de la noche.

*Varias horas después, con Natsu e Ichigo*

Los 2 jóvenes dragon Slayer estaban conversando mientras miraban la ciudad desde arriba, a la vez Happy noto el barco donde iba ser la fiesta del mago impostor.

-. ¿Oigan, que no es ese el barco donde ese Salamander va a hacer una fiesta?

Happy con una sonrisa señaló el barco que ya estaba un poco lejos de la costa. Seguido de eso tanto Ichigo como Natsu decidieron ir hacia aquel lugar, ya que tenían un mal presentimiento.

-. Oye Natsu, yo me adelantare. Veré que sucede en ese barco.

Ichigo con una sonrisa competente se preparo para hacer un Shumpo, técnica que aprendió al recordarla hace un tiempo.

-. Oye Zanahoria, y como vas a llegar ahí?

Natsu le hizo una seña a Happy para que lo cargará y se lo llevara hacia la direccion en donde estaba el barco.

-. Voy a llegar así... Cerebro de músculos.

Ichigo con el ceño fruncido desaparecio de la nada, dejando solo una imagen residual. Esa técnica sorprendió a Natsu y su acompañante gatuno.

-. ¿¡QUE FUE ESO!?... ¡YO TAMBIEN QUIERO HACERLO!

El pelirosa con su tradicional entusiasmo grito a la vez que happy se lo llevaba volando hacia el mar, se podia notar varias imágenes residuales en el camino de lo que parecía ser Ichigo, eso hizo que Natsu gritara nuevamente.

-. ¡MÁS RÁPIDO HAPPY, TENEMOS QUE GANARLE!

Happy con un poco más de esfuerzo aumento levente la velocidad de vuelo, aunque aun asi no superaban a la de Ichigo. Mientras tanto con este, se encontraba en el muello donde dio un gran salto para luego empezar a hacer el Shumpo sobre el aire, cada vez se veía un pequeño destello azul, no tardo mucho en abordar el barco donde noto que todas las mujeres abordó fueron dormidas.

-. Tu eres solo una mercan...

No termino de decir eso ya que había recibido un golpe de Ichigo, cosa que hizo que se estrellar a con un muro, dejándolo inconsciente instantáneamente. Los cómplices del falso mago quedaron impactados.

Nota del Autor: En este momento, las llaves que tenia Lucy no fueron arrojadas al mar.

-. Pero si es Ichigo... Y también Natsu

Natsu rompió el techo del barco justo después de que Lucy hablara, cosa que dejó aún más sorprendidos a los cómplices, quienes ya se estaban rindiendo. Justo cuando Natsu volteo hacia arriba dijo unas palabras que eran dirigidas hacia el pelinaranja.

-. ¡OYE ESE TIPO ERA! ... No fue buena idea venir aquí.

Justo cuando dijo eso se cayó por el mareo, Ichigo y Lucy tenían una gota de sudor en la frente, después de eso Happy se asomo por el agujero que habia hecho Natsu al caer.

-. ¿Que estas haciendo aquí Lucy?

Happy de manera despreocupada preguntó, ignoro incluso a su viejo amigo pelirosado.

-. Oh, también Happy. Fui completamente engañada. Me prometió llevarme a Fairy Tail... Espera, ¿por qué tienes alas?

Lucy más segura expresó por lo que acaba de hacer Ichigo miro a Happy algo sorprendida.

-. Te lo explicaré luego, por el momento ayudemos a Natsu jajaja.

Hppy saco un pescado de la pequeña bolsa que tenía en su espalda y empezó a morderlo.

-. Bueno... Ichigo prácticamente ya hizo todo el trabajo... Pero gracias chicos.

Lucy con una gran sonrisa dijo, pero después se cambió a una algo frustrada al saber que ya tenía alguna oportunidad de ir a Fairy Tail.

-. No me des las gracias Lucy... Por el momento ayuda a cargar a ese idiota de ahí.

Ichigo con el ceño fruncido apunto hacia Natsu, despues de eso con una mirada aterradora observó a los cómplices del mago impostor.

-. Y en cuanto a ustedes... No se resistan si no quieren acabar como ese niño bonito de ahí.

Todos los cómplices dejaron a las mujeres a un lado y se inclinaron en forma de reverencia.

-. ¡LO SENTIMOS... NO LO VOLVEREMOS A HACER!

Todos en perfecta sincronía gritaron, tenían temor a que el pelinaranja los dejara igual que su líder, quien estaba más muerto que vivo por el simple golpe de Ichigo.

-. Bueno ya acabamod aquí... Esperaba algo más... Oye Lucy, ¿entonces veniste a este barco solo porque querías ser parte de Fairy Tail!

Pregunto el pelinaranja mientras se dirigia hacia el falso mago, lo cargo en su hombro como si fuese un costal de papas. Lucy ayudo a Natsu a pararse quien estaba totalmente indefenso gracias a su mareo.

-. Si... Pero ese tipo me engaño... Gracias por darle ese golpe.

Lucy le hizo una seña a Happy par que bajara, este hizo caso y cerró sus alas, la rubia tenía a Natsu apoyado en sus hombros.

-. Si que eres una idiota al pensar que ese tipo extraño era parte de Fairy Tail jaja.

Ichigo se burlo de la rubia, despues de eso le ofreció la mano para que ambos pudieran salir de ahí con el Shumpo.

-. Tu Happy, llevate a Natsu, los esperaremos en la orilla.

Ichigo dio su última orden para luego esperar la respuesta de Lucy.

-. Perdón por ser una idiota... Pero realmente pensé que me uniría al gremio de mis sueños.

Lucy algo apenada expresó, despues de eso tomo la mano de Ichigo, de un momento a otro desaparecieron del lugar dejando una imagen residual, en poco tiempo ya habían llegado a la costa, donde se separaron, Ichigo también solto al costal del papas, digo al mago impostor, volvio a usar el Shumpo para regresar al barco. Natsu y Happy ya se encontraban volando de regreso, donde el pelirosado estaba enojado al no hacer nada, estaba gritando cualquier cosa al aire, Happy solo volaba respondiendo un "Aye" a todo.

-. Bueno... Solo queda llevar el barco a la orilla para sacar a todas las mujeres de ahí...

Ichigo pensó para luego dirigirse a la cabina y ordenarle al piloto que regresará al muelle. Volvió al salón donde todas las mujeres estaban inconsciente, dejo salir un poco de su Reiatsu para hacer que todos los maleantes hicieran una fila. También toas las mujeres inconscientes despertaron gracias a que el Reiatsu de Ichigo era más poderoso que el hechizo.

-. ¡Bien... Todas las mujeres por favor preparense, que pronto llegaremos al muelle! ... En cuanto a ustedes cómplices de ese tal Salamander, recibirán un castigo cuando lleguen a la costa.

Las mujeres le hicieron caso al pelinaranja, la mayoria de estas estaban sonrojadas al ver em comportamiento de su salvador, lo veían como alguien fuerte e intimidante. Pasaron varios minutos donde Natsu y Happy ya estaban en la orilla junto a Lucy.

-. ¡JURO QUE LE VOY A GANAR A ESE CABELLO DE ZANAHORIA!

Se escuchaba al pelirosa gritar, estaba decidido y con un rostro competente, Happy sólo se mantuvo comiendo un pescado.

-. Oye Natsu... ¿Puedes bajar la voz?... Que molestas mucho gritando de un lado a otro.

Lucy con un claro enojo miro a Natsu, despues de eso miro al barco y recordó a Ichigo, haciendo que se ruborizara un poco.

-. No Lucy... No tendrás oportunidad con el... Pero tal vez si uso mi cuerpo si...

La rubia decia en su mente para luego dejar salir un rostro con una sonrisa y a la vez una risa macabra. El mago impostor empezó a despertar lentamente notando que estaba en la costa, Natsu noto esto y camino enojado hacia el.

-. Dices ser un mago de Fairy Tail...

Natsu dijo levemente haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera. Happy miro a Lucy y le dijo.

-. No te lo había dicho, pero Natsu es un mago también.

Esas palabras impactaron aún más a Lucy, quien sólo miraba la situación.

-. Soy Natsu Dragneel y soy un mago de Fairy Tail... Pero lo pensé un poco desde antes cuando dijiste que eras de Fairy Tail y a ti jamás te había visto o escuchado...

Natsu con un claro enojo se acercaba aún más al impostor, quien solo retrocedía poco a poco al estar asustado.

-. No se que planeaba con esa fiesta o si eres bueno o malo... Pero no permitiré que manches el nombre de Fairy Tail.

Justo había pasado 1 día desde aquel suceso del mago impostor, donde se miraba a Natsu, Lucy e Ichigo frente a la puerta del Gran gremio de Fairy Tail. Natsu pateo la puerta mientras gritaba:

-. ¡ESTAMOS DE VUELTA!

Todos los miembros se encontraban festejando sin razón alguna, después de escuchar el grito de Natsu, todos voltearon a verlo para hacerle comentarios sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

-. ¡Escuché de lo que sucedió la noche anterior... ¿Al final si encontraste...!?

El miembro de Fairy Tail no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que Natsu con una patada lo sacó volando, Lucy quien se sorprendió, le preguntó, bueno más bien le grito:

-. ¿¡POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO!?

Natsu la ignoro completamente, ya que estaba entretenido con aquel sujeto quien recibio la patada, a la vez le gritaba quejándose.

-. ¡NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR DE ESE SALAMANDER O TE PATEO EL TRASERO!

El sujeto random solo se levanto y le grito de vuelta.

-. ¡NO ME CULPES A MI, SOLO TE AVISE DE LOS RUMORES QUE HABÍA ESCUCHADO POR AHÍ!

Despues de eso Natsu se lanzó hacia el sujeto random para empezar a pelear, acto seguido todos los miembros de Fairy Tail le siguieron el juego y empezaron a pelear entre ellos causando un alboroto. Lucy e Ichigo solo se mantenían observando, una gota de sudor se les notaba en su frente. Ichigo inmediatamente hizo un comentario.

-. No se porque accedí a unirme al gremio...

A Ichigo le llego un pequeño Flashback donde se encontraba caminando por la ciudad costera tranquilamente hasta que apareció cierto pelirosado para exigirle que se uniera al gremio.

-. ¿Dices que Natsu ah regresado?...

Un pelinegro preguntó con solo su ropa interior, este acto hizo que Lucy se asustara y dirá un salto hacia atrás de forma cómica.

-. Gray... Tu ropa.

Una linda joven de cabello castaño en ropa interior expresó calmadamente mientras bebía una copa de vino.

-. Es por eso que ningún hombre de aquí me interesa...

Continuó la frase para luego empezar a beber del barril directamente, Lucy e Ichigo solo se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que hacía la jove pelicastaño de nombre Cana Alberona.

-. No hacenas quejarse y llorar... Como un montón de bebés.

Un hombre alto y fornido de cabellos blancos dijo con los brazos cruzados, tenia una gabardina y un pantalón azules mientras que calzaba unas sandalias de madera al estilo japonés, el nombre de este sujeto intimidante es Elfman. Natsu y Gray furiosos le dieron un golpe en conjunto sacándolo volando varios metros.

-. Cielos, tan ruidosos como siempre.

Un joven, de nombre Loki, parecido a Ichigo en apariencia, con cabello castaño leve, gafas de sol azules y con dos chicas a lado expresó. Aunque después recibió un golpe de un objeto que lanzaron, se quedo en el suelo durante un momento, acto seguido se levanto y le dijo a las mujeres, aunque solo se mantuvo pisando.

-. Peleare por ustedes chicas.

Mientras tanto Lucy e Ichigo solo se quedaban observando el comportamiento curioso de todos los miembros de Fairy Tail. Una joven chica de cabellos blancos, pariente de Elfman, se les acerco y les dijo con una sonrisa.

-. Hola, ¿así que son nuevos por aquí?

Lucy se quedo muy sorprendida y emocionada al ver de quien se trataba, en su mente gritaba "Es Mirajane en persona". Ichigo se recompuso de la sorpresa para luego ver hacia aquella chica que le había hablado.

-. ¿No hace falta detenerlos?...

Preguntó Lucy aún emocionada, aunque Mirajane respondió de vuelta que era normal eso, Elfman quién había salido volando antes iba en dirección a la chica de cabellos blancos, aunque Ichigo lo detuvo antes de que golpeara a Mirajane.

-. ¿Están bien?

Ichigo solo con una leve sonrisa volteo hacia atrás mientras dejaba a Elfman en el suelo, Lucy y Mirajane estaban tan sorprendidas como sonrojadas por lo que había hecho el pelinaranja. Poco después todos empezaron a cargar hechizos, aunque fueron detenidos por un sujeto que era extremadamente alto y musculoso.

-. ¡YA DETENGANSE!

Solo grito aquel sujeto haciendo que todos se quedarán quietos, Mirajane con una sonrisa notoria miro hacia aquel sujeto y respondió.

-. No sabía que estaba aquí maestro.

Aquel sujeto que fue llamado maestro piso a Natsu por la reaccion y los comentarios que había hecho cuando apareció. Después empezó a reducir su tamaño mientras miraba hacia donde estaban Lucy, Mirajane e Ichigo.

-. Asi que tenemos nuevos miembros...

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que el sujeto se dio a ver normalmente, era tan solo un anciano de muy baja estatura.

-. Mucho gusto.

Dio un salto para colocarse en una de las partes más altas del gremio, aunque se golpeó primero la cabeza.

-. ¿El en verdad es el maestro del gremio?...

Lucy e Ichigo preguntaron a Mirajane, ella les respondió enseguida aun manteniendo la sonrisa.

-. Si... El es Makarov, el maestro del gremio. Por cierto, ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Mirajane les preguntó a ambos por lo que respondieron inmediatamente.

-. Me llamó Lucy y este tipo apuesto de un lado se llama Ichigo

Lucy le respondio. Pocos momentos después de que el anciano ya estuviese quieto empezó a gritar, a la vez mostraba un montón de papeles.

-. Otra vez hicieron de las suyas... Miren todo este papeleo que el consejo de magia metió esta vez. Aquí no hay nada más que quejas... ¿Acaso están locos?, todos ustedes no hacen nada más que aumentar mis canas. Sin embargo... Al diablo con el consejo de magia... Ahora escuchen... Cualquier tipo de poder irrazonable nace de alguna razón... ¿Cierto?, la magia tampoco es un milagro, es un talento que solo funciona cuanto la energía que esta dentro de nosotros fluye en conjunto a la que hay en la naturaleza en perfecta armonía. Es tener una mente fuerte y una gran concentración, es tomar todo tu ser y concebirla con tu alma. Si solo nos preocupamos por seguir reglas, entonces la magia nunca progresara. No se asuste con esos tontos del consejo, sigan en el camino en el que creen porque ese hará que en el gremio en el que estamos siga siendo el número 1.

El consejo que había hecho que Makarov, el maestro del gremio, calmara a todos y los pusiera con un mejor humor, todos levantaron la mano y gritaron.

Pasaron varios minutos desde aquel discurso en donde se miraba a Mirajane poniéndole las marcas de Fairy Tail a Lucy e Ichigo.

-. ¿Donde vas a querés la marca Lucy?

Le pregunto la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa.

-. Aquí en la mano, de color rosa.

Con un sello rosado le puso la marca de Fairy Taila Lucy en la mano.

-. Y tu Ichigo... ¿Donde vas a querer la marca?...

Mirajane pregunto nuevamente, pero ahora al pelinaranja, ella tenia un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-. Quiero que me lo pongas aquí, de color negro... Justo al lado contrario del sello que hice en honor a mi padre.

Ichigo se quito la camisa dejando ver sus marcados músculos, mostro su brazo izquierdo dando a entender que se lo pusiera en esa parte. Mirajane asintio y se lo puso, aun estaba muy ruborizada, tanto que solo volteo a ver a otra parte.

-. ¿Pasa algo Mirajane?...

Ichigo preguntó mientras se ponía de vuelta su camisa, Mirajane solo levantó la mirada para dejar de lado el rubor, aunque tenía sus pensamientos revueltos.

-. No puedo enamorarme de este chico... Aun menos ya que soy la cara del gremio... ¿Que hago?...

Eso era lo que pensaba, despues volvió su rubor al pensar cosas más íntimas con Ichigo, solo se desmayo mientras dejaba salir humo de la cabeza.

-. Oh, eso es nuevo en Mirajane.

Makarov con una gran sonrisa dijo, a la vez que se acercaba a Ichigo y Lucy.

-. Bueno muchachos... Ahora son miembros oficiales de Fairy Tail... Y tu Ichigo.. Quiero que vengas conmigo.

Ichigo solo asintió para luego dejar a Lucy y Mirajane, siguió a Makarov hasta su oficina.

-. Por esa marca que tenías en tu hombro... Fue hecha con el poder de Alduin... ¿Cierto?

Makarov le pregunto con un tono serio, Ichigo muy sorprendido solo le respondio.

-. Si... El fue quien me acogió cuando me encontró en un crater, el fue como un padre para mi...

Makarov solo dejo salir una sonrisa, despues de eso se le salio una carcajada.

-. Ese viejo dragon me dijo que vendrías aquí en un tiempo... Pero no me esperaba que fueses tu jajaja.

Ichigo aún sorprendido, se le vinieron dudas a su mente, aunque solo le preguntó una cosa.

-. ¿Como es que conocías a mi padre?

Makarov después de oír la pregunta se acerco a Ichigo.

-. Sabes... Yo también tuve historias antes de ser maestro del gremio, entre ellas hubo una donde conocí un dragon que se hacía llamar Alduin... Al principio pensé que era un dragon malvado, pero después nos hicimos amigos... Casualmente teníamos mucho en común. Que buenos tiempos jajaja... Antes de regresar al gremio para dar por terminado la misión que tenía en ese momento, me había dicho sobre algo del futuro, que pronto habría alguien a quien tomaria como discípulo y muy probablemente se uniría a este gremio... No recuerdo todo lo que predijo... Que mala memoria tengo ya jajaja.

Makarov termino de contarle la anécdota para luego abrirle la puerta donde todos ya se estaban divirtiendo, incluyendo a Lucy.

-. Bueno joven Ichigo... Te damos la bienvenida a Fairy Tail.


	6. Primera mision

**(/Bueno amigos, despues de un largo Descanso porfin vuelvo, quiza no este tan seguido como en mis primeros capitulos, pero les prometo que en algun momento subire cada nuevo capitulo./)**

 **Narra Ichigo.**

Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, aqui solo me conocen como Ichigo. Despues de varios años entrenando, me tope con ciertas personas peculiares, quiza fue obra del destino ya que me tuve unir a su gremio, Fairy Tail.

Ahi conoci a muchas personas fuertes e interesantes, puede que me divierta estar aqui un tiempo, almenos hasta que pueda volver a ver a Alduin. Sin lugar a dudas protegere este lugar, aqui me consideran una parte de su familia y eso es lo que hare tambien.

 **Fin de la narracion.**

Pasaron varios minutos desde que Ichigo y Lucy fueron reconocidos como miembtros oficiales del gremio, el pelinaranja por su parte estaba a un lado de Natsu, quien estaba viendo la tabla de misiones, ambos vieron varias que eran interesantes, y otras que no. En esos momentos se escucho la voz de un niño quejandose porque su padre no volvia, a lo que el maestro del gremio solo le respondio amargamente.

-. Empiezas a molestarme Romeo, eres el hijo de un mago, asi que ten fe en tu padre y espera pacientemente por el.

El niño llamado Romeo vio al maestro con un rostro preocupado, sin lugar a dudas se notaba que el pequeño ya queria ver a su padre.

-. Pero el me dijo que volvia en 3 dias... ¡Pero ya ah pasado 3 dias!

Lo ultimo que dijo Romeo fue gritando, se lograba ver que ahora estaba molesto, ya que el maestro no queria darle ayuda.

-. Si no mal recuerdo, era un trabajo en el Monte Hakobe

El anciano respondio un poco irritado mientras tomaba de su jarra de cerveza

-. ¡Eso no esta tan lejos, como es que nadie ah ido a buscarlo!

Aun gritando el niño, una parte del gremio empezo a ver aquel acontecimiento debido al ruido que causaba.

-. ¡Escucha niño, tu padre es un mago, y no hay ningun mago en este gremio que no pueda cuidarse por si solo, asi que ve a casa, hornea algunas galletas y esperalo!

Makarov ya enojado le grito a romeo, que solo dejo salir lagrimas y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al maestro. Despues de eso gritando que lo odiaba salio corriendo del gremio.

Todo el gremio no quiso entrometerse, pero habia 2 personas que no estaban conformes, estas eran Natsu e Ichigo, por un lado el pelirosa golpeo el tablon de misiones y el pelinaranja solo tenia la mirada al suelo mientras apretaba sus puños, ellos sabian perfectamente como se sentia el niño, ya que ambos tambien perdieron a sus padres. Momentos despues ambos caminaron hacia la salida del gremio con la intencion de ayudar a Romeo. Lucy poco despues los siguio desde atras.

Varios minutos pasaron donde el trio de magos se encontraban en un carruaje, el pelirosa de nombre Natsu estaba debilitado debido a su mareo por los vehiculos, el pelinaranja solo tenia la mirada perdida en el paisaje y la rubia intentaba hacer que Natsu no se sintiera mareado. La rubia poco despues mostro un rostro algo triste al antes haber escuchado que fue lo que le paso al padre de Natsu.

Cuando el carruaje se detuvo, el pelinaranja se levanto con mucho animo mientras lanzaba una llama de la boca. Los 3 magos se salieron del carruaje y observaron las montañas que los rodeaban junto a una ventisca que solo a Lucy le causaba efecto. Empezaron a caminar por las montañas en busca del padre de Romeo, se lograba notar como Natsu solo caminaba como si nada, Ichigo solo se cubria con un manto de Reiatsu y Lucy temblando, el pelinaranja al ver esto, la cubrio con su Reiatsu haciendo que entre en calor.

-. Wow, gracias Ichigo, ahora me siento mucho mas calida.

Lucy dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras soltaba unas risas, Ichigo solo le devolvio la sonrisa y siguio caminando.

-. Oye Ichigo, cuando encontremos al padre de Romeo tengamos una pelea.

Natsu dijo casi gritando, Ichigo con una gran sonrisa de confianza le respondio.

-. Claro Natsu, pero dudo que me ganes. Oh, por cierto, siento algunas presencias cercas, algo debiles pero varias.

Ichigo expreso para despues quedarse quieto y materializar su Zampakuto, una katana de un tamaño algo exagerado.

Nota del autor: Ichigo al haber entrenado casi toda su vida, logro perfeccionar su balance entre la forma normal de su zampakuto y su Shikai, que es lo que vemos la mayor parte de la serie.

Natsu de igual forma se preparo para pelear generando unas llamas en sus puños, Lucy solo saco una de sus llaves doradas, pero no la activo. Unas criaturas con rasgos parecidos a un gorila dieron un salto hacia donde estaban los magos, en total eran 7 criaturas. Ichigo en un parpadeo corto por la mitad a 3 de los monstruos, Natsu por su parte golpeo en el rostro con sus llamas a otros 3, Lucy con una gota de sudor en su frente guardo su llave y miro hacia abajo con impotencia al no haber ayudado.

-. Eran muy debiles esos Vulcans.

Natsu se quejo para despues cocinar los 3 que mato con sus llamas, pero en el acto lo chamusco hasta dejarlo incosumible. El pelirosa solo dejo salir un grito por ver como se quemo su comida, a la vez se notaba una lagrima al estilo comico.

Ichigo desenfundo su Zampakuto y miro hacia donde estaba Lucy, notando que no se miraba por ningun lado.

-. Oye Natsu... ¿En donde esta Lucy?

Ichigo pregunto con duda al no verla, Natsu solo vio como el septimo Vulcan corria a toda velocidad con la rubia en sus brazos.

-. Ah, se fue con ese simio.

Natsu dijo con una sonrisa, como si nada pasara. Ichigo y compañia empezaron a seguir al Vulcan que habia secuestrado a Lucy. Unos minutos despues se veia como Lucy estaba en una cueva tirada, el Vulcan solo mostraba un sonrisa pervertida mientras simulaba en sus manos que tocaba unos pechos. El Vulcan con una voz gruesa empezo a hablar.

-. Una mujer... pechos enormes.

El Vulcan se acerco a Lucy con la intencion de manosearla, pero antes de que sucediera recibio un golpe por parte de Ichigo, y despues otro Natsu, asi dejandolo inconsciente. Se logro ver como exploto el Vulcan dejando ver ahora a un hombre mediana edad en la misma posicion en la que estaba el vulcan.

-. ¿Makao?...

Natsu y compañia estaban sorprendidos al ver que aquel monstruo era el mismisimo Makao. Ichigo momentos despues se puso frente a el y le dio unas cachetadas hasta que este desperto.

-. Ah, Natsu y otras 2 personas.

Ichigo solo mostro una leve sonrisa y acomodo en suelo a Makao para despues darle primeros auxilios con su reiatsu, el hombre de mediana edad cerro los ojos y empezo a hablar.

-. Ah, que patetico, derrote 19 de esos monos, pero el numero 20 se apodero de mi cuerpo, estoy tan enojado conmigo mismo que no soy capaz de darle la cara a Romeo.

-. Espera, nosotros nos topamos con con otros 6 aparte del que te poseyo, ¿no sera que solo derrotaste a 13?

Ichigo le pregunto a Makao.

-. No, solo habian 20, y derrote a 19 de esos, quiza esos otros 6 vinieron despues de ver como sus camaradas desaparecieron.

Ichigo al notar eso solo miro hacia la salida de la cueva, noto una presencia aun mas fuerte viniendo de fuera. Unas criaturas parecias a los Vulcan empezaron a entrar a la cueva, pero a diferencia de los vulcan normales estos tenian una especie de mascara blanca donde iba su rostro, habia un total de 13 de esos, ademas de uno aun mas grande y con una presencia mas fuerte.

-. ¿Q-que son esas cosas?... ¿No se parecen a los Vulcan?

Lucy dijo temblando al solo sentir su poder, Natsu puso un rostro serio y se preparo para pelear, Ichigo materializo su Zampakuto nuevamente mientras se ponia en una pose defensiva.

-. Esos son Hollows... No pense que tambien existirian aqui.

Aquello lo dijo el pelinaranja dejando una duda a los otros 3 magos. Ichigo momentos despues miro hacia abajo y sostuvo su Zampakuto con ambas manos.

-. ¡Zangetsu!

El pelinaranja libero una gran cantidad de poder que hasta la cueva empezo a derrumbarse, los Hollows se taparon con sus manos por la luz azul que salia de Ichigo. Unos momentos despues se miro como el pelinaranja estaba con otras ropas, tenia un atuendo negro. Aun con la Zampakuto en ambas manos empezo a generar una gran cantidad de reiatsu.

-. Mueran malditos Hollows... ¡Getsuga Tenshou!

De su Zampakuto lanzo un ataque en forma de media luna que corto a los 13 hollows menores, el mas grande aguanto su ataque y despues con un rugido de ira empezo a arremeter golpes contra Ichigo, que solo los bloqueaba con facilidad. Natsu, Lucy y Makao solo se quedaron quietos en su lugar sin poder hacer nada, de hecho no podian ni ver la pelea que tenia Ichigo debido a su gran velocidad.

-. Aguantas mucho para ser un simple Hollow, tienes incluso mas poder que el Grand Fisher.

Ichigo con una sonrisa le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas con el arma que tenia en manos, para luego despues con una estocada encajarsela en el rostro asi derrotando al hollow. Ichigo se separo y coloco su Zampakuto en su espalda.

-. Caza terminada.

Natsu con la boca hasta el suelo camino hacia Ichigo y toco su hombro. El pelinaranja solo volteo con duda hacia donde estaba su compañero

-. Eso... ¡Eso estuvo increible... Enseñame a usar una espada ya hacer ataques tan geniales como los tuyos!

Natsu simulo que tenia una espada y que golpeaba el aire. Lucy se acerco a Ichigo con un rostro determinado.

-. Me hare fuerte... Tan fuerte para que pueda pelear a tu lado.

Lucy mostro una sonrisa poco despues, Makao dejo salir una leve sonrisa para despues levantarse con algo de esfuerzo.

-. Incluso lo que hice yo no se compara a lo que acabas de hacer. Por cierto, mi nombre es Makao, un gusto conocerlos.

Makao le dio unas palmadas a Ichigo.

-. No... Incluso lo que hizo usted señor Makao estuvo genial, derrotar a esos 19 monstruos usted solo. Mi nombre es Ichigo.

Ichigo mostro una leve sonrisa de admiracion para despues mirar hacia la rubia,

-. Ah, mi nombre es Lucy... Lucy Heartfilia.

Pasaron varias horas desde aquel acontecimiento donde se miraba un lindo atardecer, Makao iba sostenido de Ichigo y Natsu mientras que Lucy solo iba a un lado de ellos. Se encontraban ya en la ciudad caminando hacia el gremio, en eso Romeo mira a lo lejos a su padre y suelta unas lagrimas, corrio hacia a el a toda velocidad y lo abrazo, Ichigo y Natsu se separaron y dejaron a padre e hijo solos. El padre empezo a bromear con su hijo, que le saco unas sonrisas. Despues Romeo se separo y miro hacia el trio de magos y el gato.

-. ¡Gracias por su ayuda!

El niño grito mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa.

-. Esa fue una gran aventura, volvamos a salir en otras misiones chicos.

La rubia se adelanto y se puso enfrente de ellos mostrando una sonrisa que expresaba felicidad. Ichigo y Natsu solo devolvieron la sonrisa para reponderle al mismo tiempo.

-. Claro que iremos a nuevas aventuras.

Natsu empezo a reirse mientras soltaba fuego de su boca, Ichigo solo observe calmadamente y se separo del grupo.

-. Bueno chicos, yo tengo que ir a otro lugar, ustedes sigan Adelante.

Ambos magos asintieron para luego dirgirse al gremio, Ichigo por su parte desparecio en un shumpo, unos momentos despues se encontraba en el tejado de un pequeño edificio, libero su shikai sin expulsar demasiada energia y se coloco en posicion de flor de loto con su Zampakuto enfrente de el, cerro los ojos y se adentro en su mundo interior.

-. Oye viejo Zangetsu, ¿no te parece algo raro que hayan aparecido Hollows en este lugar?

Zangetsu se hizo ver en un resplandor para despues ponerse a un lado ed Ichigo, con un tono serio le respondio.

-. De hecho me parece algo muy extraño, es como si alguien hubiera abierto una brecha dimensional entre hueco mundo y esta dimension.

White Ichigo aparecio en frente de Ichigo y con una voz un tanto arrogante le respondio.

-. ¿Y eso que importa Rey?... Asi te volveras mas fuerte.

White Ichigo dejo salir una risa despues de aquellas palabras, luego con un tono picaro le dijo a Ichigo.

-. ¿Para cuando tendremos una reina?... En ese gremio hay muchas bellezas, o quiza deberias tener tambien varias concubinas jajaja.

Ichigo se puso rojo para luego darle un golpe a su contraparte asi haciendolo desaparecer, momentos despues Zangetsu le dijo.

-. Ten cuidado Ichigo, es como si alguien estuviese observando todo lo que haces.

Ichigo se puso serio despues de aquellas palabras, miro hacia Zangetsu y le mostro una sonrisa de confianza.

-. No te preocupes mucho Zangetsu, me hare mas fuerte para poder proteger todo lo que quiero.

Ichigo salio de su mundo interior y libero su estado, asi dejando ver su apariencia normal, Ichigo bajo del tejado y camino hacia el gremio.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Fiore.

-. Asi que Ichigo Kurosaki ya va en ese nivel, quiza para la proxima le envie a los menos grande. Mientras tanto ustedes 2 vayan y observenlo desde mas cercas.

Una voz misteriosa dijo con un tono calmado, aquellos 2 sujetos desconocidos desaparecieron del lugar, el hombre misterioso miro hacia un lado donde se econtraba un sujeto de cabellos negros y con ropas del mismo color a excepcion de una manta blanca que cubria su pecho y su espalda.

-. Esto se pone cada vez mas interesante, ¿no es asi Zeref?

 **(/ Y bien, hasta aqui termina mi inspiracion, quiza no fue tan largo elcapitulo para todo el tiempo que estuve afuera, pero almenos se los traigo jajaja, Bueno, hasta la proxima./)**


End file.
